One Night with the Emperor
by Tecnokitty
Summary: My version of Oblivion's main questline featuring Abiyomi, a snarky and sarcastic Dunmer warrior as the Hero of Kvatch. Also, Martin has a sense of humor. MartinxHero of Kvatch
1. Memories

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter One – Memories

Red eyes stared back at me from the depths of the mirror. Nervousness gnawed at my insides. Could this be the right thing to do? Am I being selfish? Should I wait until everything settles down?

Will I even be alive when everything settles down?

Oops, missed a spot. I pushed my long, wet black hair over my shoulder and scrubbed at another miniscule spot of dirt, or mud, or dried blood from my arm. It nearly blended into my skin. Another worry surfaced in my heart. I'm an elf. A Dunmer. Is that enough to ruin any chances?

But what if I don't try? Will I be able to face almost certain death tomorrow? Will failing myself tonight dissolve my resolve for tomorrow? Can I look death in the face and fight if I do not know?

I could see his face tomorrow morning. _"So, how did your thing go?"_

" _I, uh, couldn't do it. I'm not courageous enough."_

" _You? Abiyomi? The Hero of Kvatch not courageous enough? You're the most courageous person I know!"_

" _Yeah, well, not for that. I know, I know. I risked thousands of lives just to find out I'm not courageous enough."_

I lowered my forehead to the edge of the stone basin and closed my eyes.

 _Dibella, mother of love and beauty, your child needs you. I do not know if I act within your bounds. Answers elude me on my own. I do not need my answer. I need your answer._

Memories flickered through my mind.

I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Dunmer crashed into me on the streets of the Imperial City. She dropped some things. A necklace, two rings, and three gems. I stood, picking up the items. Before I could call after her, an Imperial guard rounded the corner. Turns out she was a thief. All of the evidence stood against me, no matter what I could say. They threw me in prison, despite my minor nobility ranking. Being the master of Battlehorn Castle has no effect when a high-ranking noble has been robbed.

Emperor Uriel Septim VII and three Blades escaped the Imperial City through my cell. They let me escape with them. Emperor Uriel gave me the Amulet of Kings and told me to find Jauffre. An assassin jumped through the wall before I could react. Baurus and I the only survivors.

 _But why these memories? These memories have nothing to do with my internal battle now… Or do they? What memories followed those first few?_

Finding Jauffre in Weynon Priory after a long week of running along the roads. Knowing I needed a horse and not being able to afford one. Finding out that Jauffre is the Grandmaster of the Blades. He took the Amulet and sent me on my way to Kvatch to find the bastard son of Emperor Uriel. An Imperial by the name of Martin. One of the other Priors gave me a horse to speed my travel. Still, it would take me a week of pushing the horse as far as it could go to get to Kvatch.

Seeing that first Oblivion gate as I slipped past it and into the ruins of Kvatch. The smoking blood of those first scamps on my sword. Their claws and fireballs marking my shield. The rain that poured, helping to keep the fires from raging. Finding my way into the ruins of Akatosh's chapel.

In there, I met Martin for the first time. He was exhausted, scared, and confused; as was I. Never before had I been used so obviously as a hand of the Nine. As I expected, he didn't believe me when I told him he's the Emperor's son, not really. And he refused to abandon the rest of the civilians. He gained my respect with those simple stubborn words. Even if it made my life harder.

So I went and did what any self-respecting warrior would do; I threw myself headfirst into Death's path. I went into the Oblivion gate that blocked Kvatch's gates. Tried to find the men that Captain Savlian sent into the gate and, if at all possible, close the gate.

Only one man of all the ones Savlian sent in survived. I saved him from the scamps, and sent him back through the gate. I didn't expect to live. Not in that hell. That place will forever be the landscape of my nightmares. Parched and dead land. Lava creating insufferable heat. The stench of the dead bodies hanging everywhere. Dark, piercing towers reaching bloody hands to the sky. But I did survive. The sigil stone hummed in my hand.

With the gate closed, I helped Savlian rescue the civilians trapped inside of the chapel of Akatosh. Martin's grey eyes met mine as they filed out. He didn't know what to think. I didn't either.

Under Savlian's direction, we routed out the rest of the daedra from Kvatch. I spearheaded all of the attacks. Count Kvatch didn't survive the initial daedra invasion. I brought his signet ring to Savlian.

When we returned to the camp the survivors made at the base of the hill Kvatch sat on, we were met with cheers and applause. Despite my pleas against it on the way to camp, Savlian and the rest of the surviving soldiers told stories of my closing the Oblivion gate single-handedly and of my key part in breaking the siege. The people named me the Hero of Kvatch.

Exhaustion set in. An Altmer lady brought me a large bowl of thin soup. I don't remember anything after that. Not until I woke in my under-armor outfit, stiff and sore, with my mismatch iron armor piled neatly next to me, all washed off.

I worked through a few of my warm-up routines, trying to ease the stiffness. The same Altmer lady brought me a potion to ease the soreness and some bread and cheese for breakfast. Martin sat by one of the fires, bread and cheese in his hands.

We left about an hour or two later. My horse carried what supplies we managed to get around and we walked. At first, it was awkward. We both just suffered through a nightmare. Heavy knowledge weighed on Martin's shoulders.

A group of bandits ambushed us. I tried to protect Martin, but he didn't really need it. His spells took out most of the bandits. Of course, I had to make up for lost face and killed the last few as dramatically as I could. Valiant calls and overdramatic sword-swings and all.

It broke the ice between us. The three weeks it took to get to Weynon Priory turned into healing for both of us. He told me about the terror of Kvatch under attack by the daedric siege engine. I told him about the hell inside the Oblivion gate.

We survived several more bandit attacks. With each one, we learned how to fight significantly better together, as we're both fast learners. I would charge right into the midst of them and Martin would fling spells around me. It was actually quite fun to fight with him.

The nights we made camp, I taught him a few knife tricks. Just in case a bandit or assassin got too close and he ran out of magicka. In return, he taught me a few spells. A minor self-healing spell, how to control the fireball spell I already knew, as well as how to throw ice magic, and send electricity into my enemy through my sword. All minor spells, but still handy. Especially the healing spell.

In the days before we reached Weynon Priory, we even learned how to make each other laugh. I can't say I would have minded if time stopped and left us there. Walking slowly together along the roads, fighting bandits, goblins, and highwaymen. Talking, laughing, healing.

By the time we reached Weynon Priory, we were good friends. We believed Martin would take the Amulet, relight the Dragonfires, and this nightmare would be over. Tamriel would have a new Emperor. He told me he would hire me on as one of his personal guards, Blades or no.

While said in all good fun, behind that I could see he meant it. He really would like to hire me on as one of his personal guards, even though I wasn't a member of the Blades. I, of course, accepted in the most dramatic way possible: attempting to give a speech, giving Martin my sword, and kneeling in front of him so he could "knight" me. He did it, knighting me in his best "emperor" voice next to our campfire.

We both knew that there isn't a way around the Blades to become one of the Emperor's personal guards. I knew he would at least try. Maybe I should try to become a Blade. I might actually like it. But would the Blades accept me, an elf, into their ranks?


	2. Newest Blade

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Two – Newest Blade

When we reached Weynon Priory, all of our silly little plans went up in smoke. The enemy attacked Weynon Priory and stole the Amulet minutes before we arrived. Martin and I cut down a handful of the assassins as they tried to escape. The Amulet was not in a single one of their hands. We gained the Heir, but lost the Amulet. Jauffre had me run to Chorrol to restock our supplies, and led us away from Weynon Priory maybe an hour or three after we arrived. Led us up toward Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple.

Even with all three of us on horses and riding hard, it took us several days to get there. Martin tried his hardest to keep up our morale. He talked about how he looked forward to seeing Cloud Ruler Temple, if only so he could get a good night's sleep.

I appreciated his attempts. This entire thing was hard on him too. So I did my best to do the same for him. Between the two of us, we even managed to get Jauffre's mood to lighten. Honestly, I didn't expect to be able to do that. Jauffre blamed himself for the loss of the Amulet.

We actually made it to Cloud Ruler Temple without much resistance. Maybe it was Jauffre's insistence that we leave right away and travel the lesser-used mountain road to Bruma. Maybe the gods kept us safe. Or even a combination of the two.

Joy and cheers greeted us at Cloud Ruler Temple. Martin gave his first speech as the Heir. For not knowing what to do, he didn't do too badly. He pulled me aside afterwards, as the Blades went back to their duties. Neither of us knew if I would be staying or if I would be thanked, given a reward, and set on my way. With the title Hero of Kvatch under my belt, it would be easy to find work and accept contracts for the Fighter's Guild again.

Martin thanked me for all I did for him. He would probably be dead if I hadn't come along. Beyond that, he told me about his lack of knowledge about being Emperor, and lack of desire to be Emperor. He, who loved and sought knowledge and taught me so much of history and various other things while on the road, didn't know what to do. I was the only one he could tell these insecurities to. His only friend in a sea of new faces. The only one who saw him when he was still Brother Martin, a priest of Akatosh, and not yet Emperor Martin, or even heir Martin. Even Jauffre expected more of Martin _right now_ as Emperor than I did.

I never really viewed Martin as Emperor Martin, or even Brother Martin. He's always just been Martin to me. After that first bandit attack on the road to Weynon Priory, we worked as a team. A good team, too. We weren't Emperor Martin and The Hero of Kvatch. We were just Martin and Abiyomi.

Despite that, he hadn't expressed his fear of not living to their standards of Emperor or of his lack of knowledge so openly before. Maybe it was his way of saying goodbye without actually saying it. Avoiding the finality the word carried. I tried to reassure him, but a Blade approached us to show Martin to his room before I could even utter a word. It hurt. Why, I didn't know, all I knew was that his being led away from me with the potential of never seeing him again but from a distance hurt.

As they walked into Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin looked back at me. Our eyes met for only a moment. That was the moment I knew why it hurt. Over the nearly four weeks we spent together, I fell in love with him. He would make a great Emperor, and the Imperial woman he would one day choose for his wife would be so lucky. It almost hurt worse knowing.

Jauffre approached me. Time to get a pat on the head and sent on my way. The Blades would keep Martin safe and get the Amulet back. My part in this would be over.

Except, that's not what happened. Jauffre asked me to become a Blade. Me, a Dunmer, asked into an order of Talos, the god of men. Most elves would reject the idea, even if they served the other divines. But I felt the pull of _all_ Nine since I was a child, something my mother didn't like too much. That was why I left Morrowind as soon as I was old enough, nearly 80 years ago now.

Though I've mainly served Dibella and Akatosh, I accepted Jauffre's offer and became a servant of Talos. The Blades welcomed me with open arms. One of my new brothers showed me to their sleeping chamber, directly below Martin's, where I promptly crawled out of my armor and into a bedroll. Sleep claimed me as soon as my head touched the pillow.

In the morning, another of my new brothers showed me to the armory. We spent a few hours fitting me with new Akaviri armor. I also got a new sword; an Akaviri katana. I didn't accept a shield in favor of my current shield; the shield of Lord Kelvyn, previous master of Battlehorn Castle, a place I saved from marauders and brought back to life. There aren't too many of us, but I will always bear our crest. My new brothers and sisters accepted that.

Jauffre found me as they fitted me. He had a mission for me. I needed to go to The Imperial City, find Baurus, and help him figure out who was behind the assassinations. My work with this Crisis wasn't over.

After I finished fitting, I went to find Martin. I wanted to see him and tell him the news before I left. After all, it is my news to tell. Not anybody else's.

Martin stood in the dining hall, leaning against one of the cabinets. He held a book in one hand, and a half-eaten piece of bread in the other. Whatever he read in that book engrossed him so much he used the bread to follow the words. It made me smile.

I walked up to him, stopping only an inch in front of his book. We're about the same height, so my head should have blocked his light. He didn't notice. I flicked the back of his book.

He jumped. Another smile tugged on my lips. His eyes flicked up for a moment before going back to his book. One of my eyebrows rose and my smile grew. He jerked his head back up, eyes wide.

"You're still here!" The book in his hand lowered and he glanced over my new armor. "You're- you're a Blade?"

I grinned. "The newest one."

His smile matched mine. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah, well, I already have a mission. Jauffre wants me to go to The Imperial City and help Baurus find out who is behind the assassinations. I just wanted to see you before I left."

"O-oh." Martin's smile deflated.

"Hey, don't be like that." I put a finger on his book and lowered it further. "The Hero of Kvatch is a highly sought after warrior for her swordsmanship mastery."

The corner of his lips twitched. "Swordsmanship mastery?"

"Yes, swordsmanship mastery. And said swordsmanship mastery is called to The Imperial City to track down these evildoers and save the world and all that."

His smile grew, but tinged with sadness. "Just come back safe, okay? It's going to be strange without you around."

"If everything goes well, Baurus, I, and whoever else we end up with will return soon with the Amulet. Then we can put this whole thing behind us. You'll be Emperor and I won't have to blackmail anybody to get into the palace to see you."

My remark wiped part of his sadness away, but not all. "I hope you're right."

It took a few weeks, but Baurus and I figured out that the assassins were all from a cult called the Mythic Dawn. We even got all four of the Commentaries; those stupid books their psychopath leader wrote. Or would he be a sociopath? I can never remember the difference. The entire time we worked together, poor Baurus worked himself to the bone. Jauffre was right. Baurus did blame himself for Emperor Uriel's death. When he asked if I minded if he went to Cloud Ruler Temple to guard Martin, I couldn't force him to stay with me. But I did have him bring a letter to Martin.

My letter was terrible. I had no idea what to say. But I needed to send it. I needed to let Martin know I'm really okay and he's not alone. Though he probably made friends with all the Blades at Cloud Ruler Temple by now. If he could get his nose out of a book long enough.

It took another week, but Tar-Meena and I figured out the code. I went straight to Lake Arrius Caverns. Most of me wanted to charge straight in there with my sword drawn, but I knew that wouldn't get me to the Amulet. So I stashed most of my stuff outside, save my shield and a sword I picked up off of a bandit. Being recognized as a Blade wouldn't do me any good at this point.

Inside, I managed to pass off as a potential new follower. A dark elf guy made me remove all of my equipment and put on their robes. Stupid dress code. I followed him into the main chamber, a shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. A platform stood in the center of the room, a pedestal toward the front and a huge statue of Dagon towering over a sacrificial altar. Mankar Camoran stood behind the pedestal, preaching to the gathering of cultists. He wore the Amulet, the red gem standing out on his chest. How could I get it if he wore it? Before I could figure anything out, a portal popped open behind him. He stepped into it. _No!_

Everybody turned their attention to me, the newest "member." Some elf lady called me to the pedestal stairs, along the side of the platform. She looked to be the strongest. The only one allowed on the platform with Camoran, and the only one with a staff, or weapon of any kind.

My walk up the stairs was slow, but not too slow. She commanded me to kill the sacrifice laying bound by ropes to the altar, an Argonian, as a symbol of my blood belonging to Lord Dagon. With a wave of her hand, she indicated a dagger on the pedestal, next to the… Mysterium Xarxes? Camoran's book of insanity. If I survive, I should bring that to Martin. Maybe he can make something of it.

I walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the dagger. My mind raced, but my body held steady. Slowly, trying to look somber, I approached the Argonian. The elf lady hovered closer and closer to me as I approached the altar. I lifted the dagger high over the Argonian-

 _I'm probably not going to survive this._

-and plunged it into the elf lady's chest.

Her face registered open-mouthed shock as she moved her hands to her chest. I yanked the dagger out. She fell to the floor of the platform. My arm flicked sideways. A few of the ropes holding the Argonian severed.

The room burst into motion. Most people raised their arms to conjure armor. I ran. Leapt over the pedestal. My dagger buried into the one dark elf guy's neck before his armor could materialize. He hooked "my" sword and shield on his back earlier. I yanked them free.

I should have died there in the shrine room. Even with the Argonian's, Jeelius', help after he freed himself. There were so many cuts all over my body. So much blood. I didn't know how much of my blood covered the floor and myself, or if it was the cultists' blood. Thank the Nine for Martin teaching me that healing spell. I drained my magicka healing myself. So did Jeelius, for that matter. It somehow managed to be enough.

I grabbed the Mysterium Xarxes. As I lifted it from the pedestal, the statue of Dagon toppled forward. It nearly killed me. Wouldn't that be ironic. The Hero of Kvatch killed a room full of Mythic Dawn, only to be killed by Dagon's statue falling on her.

Jeelius and I fled through the living quarters because somebody sealed off the main entrance. It was easier to kill them in the tunnels. I cut most of them down before they could summon their armor. Jeelius blasted apart those that fled. He blasted me on accident a few times too, but didn't get me too bad. We somehow managed to make it out. Alive. Which is all that really matters.

I escorted Jeelius to Cheydinhal before leaving directly for Cloud Ruler Temple.


	3. Mysterium Xarxes

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Three - Mysterium Xarxes

Jauffre met me outside as he patrolled the walls. I told him of my failure. Of course, he wasn't happy, but he was glad I made it out alive with the Mysterium Xarxes. He hinted at more work he had for me, but sent me inside to find Martin first. As a mage and a bookworm, Martin would know what to do with the massive tome I carried.

Martin sat inside the main hall at one of the tables closest to the fireplace. His nose was in one book, with a few others sitting on the table. Was that my letter sitting on the corner? No matter. Seeing him made me smile.

Baurus nodded at me as I approached. He stood guard behind Martin, leaning against one of the columns. I nodded and smiled back at him.

Martin looked up when I got close to his table. His eyes lit up and he almost jumped to his feet, smiling at me. My smile grew as I returned his.

Same as Jauffre, Martin was not happy with my failure as I told him of it. When he asked me what I brought instead, I reached into my bag and pulled out the Mysterium Xarxes. Martin's entire mood changed.

" _By the Nine!_ " He exploded, ripping the book from my hands. "This thing is even dangerous to handle!" As if it were on fire, he dropped the book onto the table.

He apologized, but shoved me back toward the doors and Jauffre's mission, muttering about shielding against the evil magic.

"Everybody out!" he called as I opened the door.

The three Blades in the room immediately began protesting. Baurus protested the loudest. I stepped outside, but peered inside to watch.

Martin threw his hands out. Three streaks of blue-ish light shot from him to the three Blades. Their voices cut off even though their mouths kept moving.

"You cannot protect me from this! Only a mage can. So let me do what I can to protect you." Martin told them, his tone stern as his voice echoed into the sudden silence.

I whistled and beckoned to the Blades. "Come along, boys. Let the man do his thing. He knows what he's doing."

One of the Blades raised his hand. Martin turned to him. "The silence spell only lasted a few seconds."

The Blade cleared his throat. "I know how to use magic."

"Okay, fine, you can stay." Martin sighed. "But stay near the door. The rest of you, _out_."

Neither Baurus nor the other Blade moved. I stepped back into the room. Planted my feet shoulder-width apart. Crossed my arms. Narrowed my eyes.

"If neither of you move, I will manhandle you both out." I growled. "By being stubborn, you are exposing us all to the evil magic of the book, including the man you are trying to protect. That's not very good protection, now is it?"

Grumbling, the other Blade left the room through doors on the side of the room. The last Blade posted himself near the door I stood at. I nodded at him. Only Baurus didn't move.

"I can't," he said, looking away. "Uriel was lost on my watch. I can't risk Martin."

"You're risking him by not listening."

He continued to refuse to look at me. "Some commands are better if you don't listen to."

"If you insist."

I ran down the gap between tables. Baurus met my eyes again. Fell into a defensive crouch. My shoulder slammed into his chest. He punched mine. I hooked one arm between his legs. Threw him over my head. Martin hit him with a spell of feather. I spun. Kicked high. Hit his stomach.

Baurus flew across the room. Yelled that spells weren't fair. Hit the wall. Fell to the floor. Groaned.

Martin turned and met my eye. "Thanks."

I smiled. "No problem. I've seen what you can do, and I've seen the hell of Dagon's plane of Oblivion. You get yourself killed and I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."

Martin returned my smile. "Then I'll be sure to not get myself killed. Now out."

Running down the hall, I slid to Baurus' side. Hooking his arm around my shoulders, I helped him to his feet. And hauled him outside.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, releasing Baurus.

"No, don't be." Baurus paused for a moment as the spell of feather wore off. "I needed that. As a Blade, I'm supposed to follow the Emperor's, or Heir's, orders. Not be stupid. But was the knocking me all the way across the room necessary?"

"It was the fastest way to get you out; else we would still be wrestling in there."

"But you didn't say anything. How did Martin know what you were going to do?"

I crossed my arms. "Really? We traveled together along the roads for like a month. Bandits, marauders, and highwaymen are taking advantage of the chaos. We're a team. Of course we know how each other fight."

Jauffre approached us. Pushed us apart. "What's going on here? Why aren't either of you with Martin?"

"Martin's putting shields up around the Mysterium Xarxes. He doesn't want people in there right now." I explained. Before Jauffre could say anything more, I continued. "Yes, there is a Blade in there. One with a little more proficiency in magic than us."

"I guess that's okay, for now. Abiyomi, I have another mission for you…"

Jauffre explained what he knew about a couple of people who they believed to be Mythic Dawn spies around Bruma. Baurus confirmed what he knew about them as well. They sent me in through a side door to find Captain Steffan. I found him at his post directly outside Martin's bedroom, though Martin wasn't in there. Guarding the Emperor's things are just as important, I guess. He told me that the spies like to be around the runestones at about dusk.

Too bad it's midday. I wandered back outside. Jauffre continued to patrol the walls with the posted Blades. Baurus watched two other Blades spar in the practice ring. I wish I knew their names.

As I approached, the sparring Blades disengaged. Shoot. I hoped to be able to watch them for a little while.

"You want to spar?" Baurus asked instead. "I never got to thank you properly for saving my butt from that assassin in the Inn. I can teach you a few moves that only the Blades know how to do properly."

We spent the rest of the afternoon sparring. I didn't know working up such a sweat outside on the top of a mountain was possible. Baurus is a good teacher, so I picked up on the moves with ease. Ironic how people say you're black and blue after a good match. We were black and blue before the match even started.

Dinnertime came around. I spent time cleaning up in one of the bathing chambers before joining the others for dinner. Baurus and I sat with a few other Blades as we ate so I could get to know them. When we finished dinner, dusk began to fall.

Cautiously, Baurus and I peered inside the great hall. Martin knelt on the floor near the fireplace. He drew runes on the floor in a circle with the Mysterium Xarxes at the center. Standing, he raised his hands over the circle and chanted a few words. The runes glowed for a moment.

I felt as if something pulled air from my lungs. My body wobbled. Baurus steadied me. I couldn't breathe in. Martin's head snapped toward us. The world around me blurred, except for the Mysterium Xarxes and the runes around it. Something whispered in my head, but I couldn't make out what it said.

A hand touched right below my neck. Another pressed to my forehead. Words floated down to me through a fog. It sounded like somebody chanting.

The moment passed. No more whispering. Air came back to my lungs. The fog dissipated. I stood up straight, only slightly dizzy.

Martin let out his breath in a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking his hands away. Took a deep breath and let it out in another sigh.

"Sorry. We just peered in to see how you were doing. I have to go find some spies in Bruma at dusk and it's about dusk now." I told him. "I… what happened to me?"

"The book had a bit of a hold on you and tried to call out to you. If it was any stronger, I wouldn't have been able to break it." Martin rubbed his eyes. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

He opened his eyes and started pushing us away, back into the dining hall. "There was no way you could have known. But leave through the kitchen. Stay in Bruma tonight. I don't want you around this thing until I get stronger shields up."

The door closed in our faces.

Baurus turned to me. "You heard the man. Get out of here."


	4. Daedric Shrines

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Four – Daedric Shrines

Finding one of the spies wasn't hard. She sat near the runestones when I arrived. Some Dunmer chick. Didn't expect me. Easy kill. She carried a letter that told me the name of the other spy. I took it with me into Bruma and found Captain Burd.

Captain Burd knew the second spy. Some lady who just got back from a trip she left for before the assassinations. Together, we visited her house. Apparently, my status for Mythic Dawn members is "kill on sight." As soon as her eyes fell on me, she summoned her armor and struck at me. I killed her so Burd wouldn't have to.

With a heavy heart, Burd let me search the house for anything that would help the Blades. He couldn't bear the idea of one of his own people being an assassin, right under his nose, so he left. Her house wasn't very large, and she didn't hide the trap door into her basement very well. From her basement was a roughly-hewn cave that connected to an actual cave that led out of Bruma's walls. A secret way into and out of the city.

On a desk in the basement, hidden under a few other things, sat a letter with orders. I sent a guard with information about the hidden tunnel to Burd. With everything taken care of, I crashed at the Fighter's Guild for the night.

In the morning, I returned to Cloud Ruler Temple. Jauffre exited the building through the door into the sleeping chambers as I topped the steps. He thanked me for the orders, and turned to prepare to head down to Bruma to speak of security measures with Captain Burd.

I went inside, through the doors into the main hall. Martin sat at his table, hunched over the Mysterium Xarxes. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept at all.

It took me knocking on his table for him to finally notice me, even though I stood right next to him. When he realized who knocked on his table, he jumped up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me down to look at the Mysterium Xarxes. He proceeded to excitedly tell me everything he learned overnight. The Mysterium Xarxes held many things, including how to access Camoran's Paradise, where he believed Camoran fled to with the Amulet. Only problem is that all of it wasn't in any language of Tamriel. But he did manage to decipher some of it. The beginning part of how to access Camoran's Paradise. We needed four items, one being a Daedric Artifact. He didn't know the other three yet.

"I have to go get the artifact, don't I?" I asked.

Martin sat back in his chair, releasing my arm. "Jauffre doesn't give anybody else the freedom he gives you."

"I'm not sure that death-defying missions count as freedom."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Something's bothering him. Something more than just lack of sleep. It probably caused the lack of sleep, actually. Not research into the Mysterium Xarxes.

"I don't know where any shrines are." I told him. "I purposefully tried to avoid them when I came here to Cyrodiil."

"Oh, here, I have a copy of Modern Heretics on my table." He pulled a book from the table, studied the cover for a moment, and handed it to me.

I held up the book. Looked at the cover. _Life of Uriel Septim VII_. Oh, Martin.

"It's the library's copy-"

I put my hand on his arm and held the book out in front of him. "Martin. What does this say?"

"Life of- oh."

"What's bothering you so much that you can't sleep? You need sleep."

He looked away from me. "I know, but… it's so hard to sleep when I know you're out there, risking your life for me and all of Tamriel and I sit here all nice and cozy. Especially after what happened yesterday. I know the logic. I'm the only one who can relight the Dragonfires. But I still feel useless."

"First things first, you saved my life yesterday. If you weren't here, I would still be holding the book, waiting for you to return, and falling farther under its spell. Everybody here would be in proximity to it as well and not know the danger. And now I have to go off, knowing you're here with this evil thing and being exposed to things I or any of the Blades can't protect you from. But you said it yourself. You have to translate this. We need the translation to reach Camoran's Paradise and get the Amulet back." I sighed and put the book back on Martin's table. "If it makes you feel better, go sleep now. I'll still be here when you wake, reading."

Martin sighed, continuing to look away.

A smile tugged on my lips. "Would you like me to come up there and read to you until you fall asleep?"

He smiled. Much better. "Alright, you win. Just don't sit too close to the Mysterium Xarxes while I'm gone. It's shielded now, but you spent too much time around it before it was shielded."

I pulled Modern Heretics from the pile on Martin's table. "Pfft, I don't even know why you sit here. I'm going to go curl up by the fire."

My eyes hurt. My hands hurt. My back hurt. My brain hurt. How did Martin do this for days on end?

"Figuring anything out?" A voice asked in my ear.

I looked up. My vision blurred. I blinked a few times. Whoa. Who knew the real world had such depth? Martin stood next to me, smiling.

My mind refused to disengage from the mush the book turned my brain into. "Ah… Give me a minute." I hit the side of my head to try and get it to clear. Didn't work. "My brain has decided to stop working. I may need to go hurt something to get the blood flowing again."

Martin's smile grew wider. "Daedric shrines."

Things clicked into place. "Yes, Daedric shrines. Ah, Azura and Namira have the closest shrines. Namira's is closer, but I think Azura will… understand."

He sat down. "What do you mean?"

I lowered my voice so only he could hear me. "Well, my mother is The Nerevarine."

"She's the–!"

I clapped my hand over his mouth. "I said it quietly because I don't want anybody else to know."

He lowered his voice. "Why not?"

"Haven't you read any of the books about her? She doesn't mention me in a _single one_. I think she's trying to protect me."

A flicker of amusement crossed his eyes. "Most people would feel hurt and ignored because of something like that."

"I'm not most people am I?"

"No, you're not. Good point."

"My mother and I have a… special relationship. I don't bother her, and she doesn't bother me. She's keeping people from bothering me because of her because of her by not mentioning me. That's how she says she loves me."

"But you're The Hero of Kvatch. You already have the people's attention."

I grimaced. "Exactly. You know the bad side of the game. Imagine it. 'The Nerevarine tries to claim more power through her daughter, The Hero of Kvatch!' And my kids. Even without connecting me to my mother, people are going to expect great things from them simply because I'm their mother. It'll be worse if people know their grandmother is The Nerevarine. Any chance for a normal life goes out the window from the top of the White Gold Tower."

Martin nodded, gazing at the floor. "I get it completely. I'm in a similar boat now, too."

"Anyway, yes, I'm going to Azura's shrine." I stood and stretched. "What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon."

"But that means you only slept for six hours after not sleeping for two days."

"But I slept."

"Point taken."

Martin stood. "Azura may understand, but nobody can predict what Daedra will do."

"I expect to have to do a service at least. She's not going to give me her star for nothing."

"Exactly." He placed a hand on my arm. "Be careful."

I returned the embrace, gripping his arm. "I'll try."


	5. Oblivion Gates

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Five – Oblivion Gates

Azura understood. She didn't like the idea of Dagon threatening her worshipers. But, as expected, I didn't get off easy. I had to clear a mine of vampires to "save" a few of her worshipers. Half of my cure disease potions ended up in my stomach. Just in case.

I rode directly back to Cloud Ruler Temple, bypassing Bruma completely on the game trails. It was faster. Honestly, I hoped Martin didn't have more of the Xarxes translated yet.

Several of the Blades patrolling the walls greeted me by name as I approached. They all knew my name, and I knew basically none of theirs. I needed to spend more time here to get to know them. Any excuse, right?

Of course, Martin sat at his table, reading. He even hijacked another table, dragging it next to him, and decorated it with more books and alchemic things. Well, somebody kept busy for the week or two I was gone. Or was it three or four? Time blurred into slow nothingness while I was gone and sped up while I was here. That's just not fair.

He didn't notice me as I walked up. Not even as I stood next to him, between him and his new table. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped. I leaned over him, dangling Azura's Star in his view.

"Oh, Azura's Star," he sighed in awe. "As beautiful as all the tales tell. So she understood."

"Yep. Dagon threatens her worshipers too. But I didn't get off too easy, I still had to-"

Martin held up a hand. "I don't want to know. I've seen enough of the depravity of the Daedra."

Oh, right. The horrors from when he was a teenager and first getting into the Mage's Guild. I closed my mouth. I heard those stories on the way to Weynon Priory.

He took Azura's Star from me, placed it on his table, and sighed. "I haven't been as successful as you. You would think translating would get easier the farther along you get. Not with this thing. It's almost as if Camoran wrote it so it would only get significantly harder to translate."

"Well, maybe he did-"

The double doors at the other end of the hall burst open. All eyes in the room snapped up. Jauffre stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Abiyomi!" He called. "Good, you're here. The Mythic Dawn is trying to act on their plans of opening a Great Gate near Bruma. I just got word that one Oblivion gate has been opened."

"But Abiyomi killed the spies. And it takes three to open a Great Gate." Martin replied, his voice holding a hint of bewilderment.

"Exactly my point. Abiyomi, we need you to go down there, take a few guards into the gate, and show them how to close it."

Jauffre's words hit like a death sentence. My hand slid off of Martin's shoulder. He caught it. I looked down at him.

"Hey, The Hero of Kvatch is highly sought after for her swordsmanship mastery." He squeezed my hand, trying to be strong for me. "Called to save the world and all that."

I squeezed back. Tried to smile. My hand slid from his.

Being on Dagon's plane of Oblivion wasn't as bad a second time. Maybe it had something to do with the four others who came in with me. Being here once before possibly helped eliminate the element of surprise. Or maybe seeing this place in my nightmares dulled my senses to it.

On the bright side, nobody human died. Captain Burd and his handful of guards managed very well, even if Burd seemed distracted. But who wouldn't want to be distracted there?

I told them everything I knew and did my best to make everything seem like no big deal. They were going to have to enter this place several times a day for who knows how long. So, I figured if I could make their first time as lighthearted as possible, it wouldn't be a constant nightmare for them. Or as much of a constant nightmare.

It seemed to work. When we were spit from the gate as it closed, they didn't have a haunted look in their eyes. Only exhaustion. Burd was the least affected, in a sense. He still seemed distracted as he thanked me before turning to his guards.

Darkness fell while we were in the gate, so I crashed at the Fighter's Guild for the night.

In the morning, I returned to Cloud Ruler Temple with the good news. Martin was actually asleep when I arrived. Jauffre told me that when he fell asleep at his table a few hours ago, Baurus managed to convince him to go to bed.

As we spoke about him, Martin pushed the door to the sleeping wing open. He looked terrible. Haggard.

"Abiyomi," he croaked, "you're okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Going there a second time wasn't so bad. And it's not like I have to keep going in there like those poor Bruma guards."

"I'm afraid I can't agree." Jauffre sighed. "I need you to go to all of the main cities and ask for help for Bruma. There are not enough guards to both guard Bruma and continuously close gates. And if the Mythic Dawn thought through any of this, they would open gates directly outside each city to keep them occupied. They will probably have you show them how to close gates before they are willing to send aid."

My heart fell. I needed to go into more Oblivion gates. Survive the land of my nightmares over and over. But I wouldn't be alone. I've gone two for two so far, and defied death twice. I can do this. It would only get easier. Maybe I could become an expert on Oblivion gates.

I looked over at Martin. He closed his eyes as he leaned heavily on the doorframe. My hand reached out and rested on his arm.

"Hey," I told him. "The Hero of Kvatch is highly sought after for her swordsmanship mastery and Oblivion gate expertise. You know, called to save the world and all that."

Martin opened his eyes. "It would be too much to ask you to come back after each city, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would. But I'll send letters, like I did with Baurus." I squeezed his arm. "How long does it take to visit all the cities in order? Four months? Five? Six? I'll chop that length down. Cut straight through the wilderness."

For a moment Martin studied me with haggard eyes. He moved suddenly, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Be careful." He whispered into my ear.

"I'll try."


	6. Information Gathering

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Six – Information Gathering

City after city. Gate after gate. The only time I rested was when I wrote the letters to Martin. I even stopped by Battlehorn Castle and closed a gate near there. Good thing the Mythic Dawn didn't connect me to them yet, or it may not still be standing. Hopefully they never connect me there. Just in case, I didn't send any of my men to Bruma's aid. If more than one gate at a time opened near us, we would have issues.

As I told Martin, I chopped the travel time between cities down. Only took me three months, even with closing a gate outside each city. Every city sent help, even Kvatch. Well, every city except for The Imperial City. In High Chancellor Ocato's defense, he did still have guards on patrol, trying to close gates near settlements without walls.

I stayed a night in the Fighter's Guild in Bruma and cleaned up as much as possible before heading back up to Cloud Ruler Temple. The less exhausted I looked the better. Martin already wore himself to the bone.

When I pushed the main double doors to Cloud Ruler Temple open, Martin sat at his usual spot. He hunched over a few open books, but gripped a stack of fold-creased papers in one hand. Were those… my letters? At least he looked significantly better than when I left him.

He didn't notice as I approached. I placed a hand on his shoulder. For the first time, he didn't jump, just looked up. It took a moment for his eyes to register me.

"Abiyomi!" He jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking it over. "You're home! You're okay!"

I smiled. "Of course I am. Didn't my letters tell you that?"

"Oh, yes, your letters." He held up the stack of fold-creased papers before placing them on his table. "Thanks for these. They helped."

"Helped with what?"

"Keeping my sanity."

A smile tugged on my lips. "But that implies that you were even mildly sane to begin with."

A similar smile grew on his lips. "Believe it or not, I still do have some of my sanity. I had more before meeting you. Now you, on the other hand…"

"Ah, Abiyomi, you're returned." Jauffre's voice broke through our conversation. Martin's smile evaporated. "Has Martin told you about the next item needed for the ritual?"

"No, but I was about to ask." I cleared my throat. "So, Martin, get any more translating done while I was gone?"

Martin looked down. "Yes, I figured out the next one a few weeks ago. The counterpart to the Daedric artifact, the blood of a god. It confused me because gods don't manifest like the Daedra do, nor do they have artifacts. Jauffre figured that part out. Tiber Septim, the man who became a god; his armor sits on a shrine in Sancre Tor."

"Awesome. Who'd you send to get it?"

Jauffre shook his head. "That's just it. The first Grandmaster of the Blades sealed off Sancre Tor because an evil took over the holy catacombs. It used to be a place of pilgrimage for all Blades, but nobody has entered and come back alive in centuries."

I sighed. "So you want me to go after it."

He nodded, still not looking at me. "You have defied death twice. I believe you may be the warrior of legend. Though I fear I may be sending you to your death, we have no choice."

"So, no pressure." I sighed again. "Do you have any information I can use? Even anything about the wilderness around the place would be helpful."

"I…" Jauffre crossed his arms in thought. "I might have something. A hunter's journal who lived near the area back when it was first cursed. Let me see if it's still in the library."

Jauffre left, muttering to himself. I turned back to Martin. His eyes focused on the table, his hand resting on my letters.

"Martin?" I asked. "You okay?"

"I keep sending you to your death." He whispered.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and turned him to face me. "On the contrary, the only place _you_ sent me was to get a Daedric artifact and that didn't threaten my life at all. Well, not much. _Jauffre_ keeps sending me to my death and I keep coming back for more. I think I might be slightly masochistic."

Martin's eyes rose to meet mine. "Slightly?"

I held my fingers up, about an inch apart. "Slightly."

Martin took my other hand off of his shoulder and held my hands as far apart as they would go. "Slightly."

A smile grew on my face. The corners of Martin's mouth twitched. I drew his lips up into a smile with my fingers. He swatted my hands away, smiling.

"There we go, much better. And hey, look at the bright side. Depending on how long that journal is, I may very well be here all day. I do _not_ read as fast as you do."

As I finished my sentence, Jauffre returned holding a book. It was thicker than I expected. Significantly thicker.

I grimaced. "Yeah, I'll be here all day."

Martin and I read together all day. He cleared off a spot on the table so I could sit next to him and read. Granted, half of his reading was working on alchemic experiments, which were rather distracting as he jumped up off of the bench to do his experiments, but we got a lot of work done. Well, he got a lot of work done. I barely finished the journal.

The last few pages were the hardest to finish.

"Abiyomi, you need to get some sleep."

"Shut up, Martin. I'm almost done."

He poked me in the cheek. "You said that three pages ago and you read slow. You really need to get some sleep."

" _Martin_."

It got to the point where I turned and sat sideways on the bench so I could push him against one of his tables with my back. He's stronger than I expected and resisted for quite some time. But I won and finished the journal.

" _Finally_." Martin sighed as I lifted forward off of him. "I can breathe. Now off to bed with you. You're very distracting when I'm trying to get work done."

" _I'm_ distracting?" I asked, standing.

"Yes, you are." Martin turned back to his books.

"Oh, I don't think so." I grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "If I have to get some sleep, so do you."

He sighed overdramatically, but let me pull him along. "Okay, you win. Probably a good idea. I sleep better when I know you're home safe."

For the first time in months, I slept pretty good. Maybe it had to do with being home and in a safe place. Or maybe it had to do with knowing that Martin actually slept, only a floor above me.

Wait, did I just call Cloud Ruler Temple home?

I woke before he did, but not by much. As I sat at a table with Baurus and some food, Martin walked in. He sat by us. We talked about everything except me leaving, spending a nice hour together. It ended much too soon.

Martin walked me outside. He told me before that he tried to get outside a few times a day, but I'm sure he forgot most days. Yesterday being one of them.

"So, The Hero of Kvatch is once again sought after for her swordsmanship mastery." He stated, watching the Blades patrol on top of the wall.

"Yep, to go save the world and all that." I elbowed him in the side. "Hey, I won't be gone that long. Sancre Tor isn't that far away. Just a few days by crazy horse ride. I'll be back soon."

"Or you might not come back at all."

"Hey, don't talk like that. The gods gave me a knack for staying alive, and it's come through twice so far. Isn't the third time the charm? This should be a snap then."

He sighed and turned to look at me. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm a lady."

He snorted. "You, a lady?"

"Oh, I apologize." I pretended to curtsy. "I did not mean to suggest that my ladyship is greater than your ladyship."

Martin shoved my shoulder. I staggered, laughing. He smiled. I threw my arms around him and hugged tight. He returned the embrace.

"Don't wear Baurus out too much while I'm gone."

"I think I wear Jauffre out more. Be careful."

"I'll try."

As I rode away from Cloud Ruler Temple, I couldn't help but think that the opposite might be true. What if the third time being the charm meant that this time my knack would actually fail?


	7. Miscarcand

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Seven – Miscarcand

I paused at the altar. One trembling hand lay on Tiber Septim's holy armor. Behind me, the ghosts of ancient Blades disappeared. I'm alive. Somehow, despite having to defeat the twisted remains of the four best Blades of Tiber Septim's time, my knack still held on.

Jauffre would probably want to clean this place up later and make it a holy shrine once more. But I could worry about that later. Or not at all, if I didn't manage to survive this Oblivion Crisis.

I arrived in Bruma early one morning. The day passed by simply from visiting the Chapel of Talos for healing and the Fighter's Guild to repair my armor. But I didn't stay the night there. I wanted to be home.

Dusk settled on the land as I approached Cloud Ruler Temple. As expected, Martin sat at his table, reading. Did he ever move from that spot when I wasn't around?

I walked up to his table. He didn't notice me. So I dropped Tiber Septim's armor onto his book. He jumped back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

All of the confusion evaporated when he looked up at me. I smiled at him. "I told you I wouldn't be gone long."

He smiled wide at me before looking back down at the armor. "You're back! And you brought the armor! We'll have to reassure Jauffre that all I need is a scraping of Talos' divine blood."

"If you're not careful, the one of which you speak shall appear. Just in case, did you figure out anything while I was gone?"

Martin closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"I'll find out eventually, so why not now?"

"Because now _I_ have to send you to your death."

"And I'm all the more masochistic because it's for you."

Martin shook his head, trying to hide a smile, and launched into an explanation of his findings. A Great Welkynd Stone from an old Ayleid city was my next target. Only one still rumored to be left in existence, at Miscarcand. Guarded by its vengeful last king.

"So he's basically a wraith?" I asked. "I've killed a few wraiths in Ayleid ruins before."

"Yes, except stronger. Nobody alive knows exactly what you'll be facing, nor glanced the Stone but at a distance."

"Any more information than that?"

"I found these books in the library. This one has one mage's attempt to get the Stone. He only saw it, and was the only survivor out of his entire expedition. He hung back and never even saw the king." Martin held out one book. He gestured to a few others. "These have some information from people who studied the ruins closer to the entrance. And these have generic information on Ayleid ruins." In all, Martin indicated about ten books.

I grinned at him. "You're just trying to keep me here for a week, aren't you?"

He grinned back. "And what if I am?"

We spent the rest of the evening and all of the next day reading together. Most of the time, I sat sideways on the bench and leaned back against Martin as I read. He would nudge me when he needed to get up and I would lie down on the bench until he needed to sit again. It was nice. I even managed to get through two books and skimmed a third.

When I awoke the second morning, uneasiness settled into my heart. The past day and a half were so wonderful. Martin would not be happy.

Martin piled food onto his place as I walked into the kitchen. Already in a good mood. It would hurt to break his happiness.

I managed to put my plans out of my head and enjoy breakfast with him. After all, it may very well be our last. I've defied death three times. How much longer until my luck runs out?

"Hey, let's go outside for a minute." I suggested when we finished our meal.

"Good idea. It's really nice out today."

We walked along the wall in silence for a few minutes, passing the patrolling Blades. Baurus trailed us, as always. Martin broke the silence.

"Something's bothering you," he said.

"You're right." I smiled sadly for a moment. "There is."

The silence lingered for a moment more before I stopped and turned to face him. "I need to leave for Miscarcand. Today. Now, in fact."

Martin's face fell. "But- but you just started the third book."

"I skimmed through it. There's nothing more I can learn from the books. I only learn so much from reading, I learn better by doing. So, as always, The Hero of Kvatch is called to save the world and all that."

"Because of her sought-for swordsmanship mastery?"

"Yeah, something like that."

He pulled me into a tight hug, whispering into my ear. "Honestly? No, I don't want you to go. I miss you while you're gone. But I've heard the reports. Oblivion gates opening everywhere. We have no choice. Be careful."

I hugged him just as tight. "I don't want to go, either. I miss you too when I'm gone. But I know, and I'll try to be careful."

Surprisingly, most of Miscarcand ended up not being as bad as I expected. Goblins were in the process of trying to move in and fought against the skeletons currently occupying the upper portion of the ruins. I let them fight it out and killed the survivors.

The worst part was the zombies. I _hate_ zombies. With the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns. You have to chop them to bits to get the necro magic in them to weaken and leave the corpses. Then there's the smell. Urgh. I'm a warrior. I dance with blood and death. But the smell of rotting flesh and festering diseases that surrounds zombies makes me want to puke. Thank the Nine for Dunmer natural ability with fire and Martin's magic lessons. My katana only had to touch a few of them. The rest I burned to ash. And then I burned the ash.

After being in the ruins so long I lost track of time, I finally came to a large, maze-like room deep underground. Stone and iron windows let me see through the wall, peering deeper into the room. Like a balcony looking out onto the throne room. In a large, iron altar at the end of a long platform sat the Great Welkynd Stone. It glowed so brightly, I couldn't even see the stone itself. The vengeful Ayleid king waited down there somewhere.

I only encountered a few more zombies as I traversed the maze. An iron door/gate led out of the maze and into a hallway that opened up to the main chamber, and the platform itself that the Stone sat on. No sign of the king.

I slowly walked down the long platform, turning with each step. Both hands gripped my katana. No zombies, no vengeful wraith-king, nothing. Icy fear crept up my spine. Another step. I bumped into the altar. I froze, straining my ears. Nothing happened.

Turning slowly, I faced the Stone. It kept glowing, oblivious to my fear. Stupid thing, sitting up high on your stupid iron altar on the end of this stupid long platform. I tapped it with the tip of my katana. Heart pounding, I whirled around. Katana in both hands.

Okay, seriously. Rumors alone don't keep people away. Look at me. And _something_ killed the people in that guy's journal. I reached up and touched the Stone with my hand. Still nothing.

Well, fine. _Be_ that way.

I slid my pack off. Setting it on the pedestal next to the iron altar, I moved things around until I had a space large enough for the stone. Hand poised and ready, I took a deep, calming breath.

You can do it, Abiyomi. Martin waits for you at home. One swift movement. That's all.

I reached up. Plucked the Stone from its altar. Slammed it into my bag.

A keening cry echoed throughout the room.

Yanked the straps shut.

Zombie groans joined the cry.

Slipped the bag onto my back.

The floor began to shake.

Secured the bag to myself.

Stone stairs ascended to the platform.

I whipped around. My sword flashed. A zombie on the stairs next to me severed in half. Another bounced off my shield and to the floor below.

The Ayleid wraith-king stood at the end of the platform. A third zombie I charred to nothing. King let out another keening cry. I roared. Charged.

Lightening flew from his staff. I dodged around it. Fire flew from my fingers. He dissipated it.

 _Jerk_.

The next burst of lightening hit me. I felt my heart stop for a moment.

Powerful jerk. Only a few more steps.

Another burst hit me. My lungs refused to take air.

Too powerful. One more step.

A third blast hit me. My muscles felt weak. I tasted blood. Smelled seared flesh. Only my velocity kept me moving.

 _You like lightning, huh bitch?_

My sword danced with electricity. Cleaved through the wraith-king. He screamed. Dissolved.

I topped sideways to the stone floor and slid about a foot on my back. By the Nine, I hurt. Maybe I'll just lay here and tremble for a bit.

A zombie groan filled the air. My eyes flashed open. The zombie I didn't kill earlier lumbered toward me.

The Hero of Kvatch kills unkillable, vengeful, Ayleid wraith-king; killed by zombie.

By sheer force of will, my arm twitched. Fire flew at the zombie. It exploded. A chunk of zombie landed on my face.

 _Oh, thanks._ I called up silently to the gods. _Much appreciated._

I cast healing spell after healing spell over myself. It took my magicka being drained until my muscles decided to work again. As soon as I could, I rolled over, scrubbing zombie from my face. Bah, stupid thing.

With my magicka being drained, I downed a few healing potions, as well as another cure disease potion. Just in case. Now to get back home to Martin.


	8. Memory's End

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Eight – Memory's End

I stopped in Bruma again, but not for long. Just long enough to get most of the zombie stench off of me and quick healing at the chapel. My armor took quite the beating and needed repair, but I didn't care. I could easily fix it at Cloud Ruler Temple. At the very least, it would give me an excuse to be in the same building as Martin for a few extra hours. He might even read down in the forge as I repaired.

It took me a little while to decide, but I did sneak a nap in at the Fighter's Guild. I wanted to be awake for as long as possible around Martin. Maybe, if we were lucky, the next item would require two full days of reading. I could handle that. How many more items do we need? I don't remember.

I slid off my horse right outside Cloud Ruler Temple. The Blades on guard greeted me as I approached. Still not being able to remember their names made me feel a little bit bad.

Surprisingly, Martin stood behind his table as I entered, speaking with Jauffre. I approached them quietly, so I didn't disturb them.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Jauffre asked.

Martin shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"So be it. The Blades are at your disposal, as always." With that, Jauffre turned on his heel and left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Martin whipped around at the sound of my voice. "Abiyomi! You've returned! You're alive! You look terrible."

I reached over my shoulder and into my pack. "Well, what do you expect?" I pulled the Great Welkynd Stone out. "I've defied death four times now."

He let out his breath in a stream, taking the Stone gently from me. "A Great Welkynd Stone. It's even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Thank you. I'm glad you returned with it."

What is he up to? "Why wouldn't I? It's not like I have much of a choice."

Martin shook his head. "You do have a choice. I can't make you do anything."

"But if I didn't, all of Tamriel is doomed. Including me." I sighed. "Martin, what are you avoiding?"

He looked away, setting the stone on his table. "The fourth item. The last item."

"So you know what it is."

A sad smile pulled on his lips for a moment and he rested his fingers on my letters. "You're not going to like it. Jauffre didn't like it. The Countess of Bruma really isn't going to like it." He paused for a moment, studying the Stone. "It's similar to how the Daedric artifact and the blood of a god counter each other. We need the counterpart to a Great Welkynd Stone."

"Which is?"

"A Great Sigil Stone."

The room began to swim. I closed my eyes. My breath shortened.

"I'm so sorry Abiyomi. I _hate_ this idea. Hate it so much. But the only way we can do this is to let the Mythic Dawn open a Great Gate outside of Bruma."

"And I have to go in and get it."

"Yes. I'm really sorry. Please believe me. I wish more than anything that there was another way." A tremor of emotion entered his voice. "I'm sending you to your death inside of hell itself."

I pressed a few fingers to my forehead. "At least you'll be safe here."

"That's another thing you're not going to like. If I'm to be the Emperor, it is time I started acting like one. I will lead the attack on the gates."

My dizziness evaporated. I opened my eyes. Met Martin's. His held somber seriousness. He wasn't kidding. And I couldn't protest. It hurt. So bad.

I looked away. Hugged myself. "As you wish, my Lord."

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Don't you do that. _I need you_. I explain myself to you so you can understand me. And so you can explain to the Countess of Bruma. Tell her-"

I grabbed his arm with one hand. "Whoa, hold on. Right now?" He nodded. My mind swirled with panic. "M-my armor needs repair. I really need a bath. And-and I need some rest at least. And…"

I've already defied death four times. Last time was too close. I almost saw Death Himself. Would I survive this time? Would Martin survive?

Resolve settled into my heart. The panic stopped running rampant. I need to do this. I've put it off for too long.

"And can I please have tonight? There's something really important I've been putting off because of this crisis."

Martin's mouth pursed and he sighed. "One more night shouldn't hurt. But we have to leave right away in the morning. I need to tell Jauffre of the change in plans."

I pulled my helmet off. "You do that. I'm going to go take over the bathing chamber."

As I left the main hall, one of the two other female Blades posted here slid through the door after me. She sidled up to me as we walked down the hallway toward the bathing chambers. What was her name? Caroline? I couldn't remember.

"You're going to try for Martin tonight, aren't you?" She asked. "That's why you asked for tonight."

"Uhh," I said.

"We were wondering when you would try. Martin won't; he doesn't like holding his status as Heir over anybody's head, but especially not you. He may even resist when you try, just to make sure that his title has nothing to do with it."

"We?"

"Oh yes, all of the Blades know. You two are really cute together. Here, you get cleaned up. Leave the rest to us."

Caroline shoved me into a bathing chamber. She helped me out of my armor, promising that somebody would repair it for me so I didn't have to worry about it. As she did so, she talked. Talked about how she knew warriors hated to be too far from their weapons, just in case anything happened. So she also promised to stash my sword and shield under Martin's bed before he went in his room. She also promised to get me a nice outfit so all I had to worry about was getting clean.

As abruptly as she appeared, she left. Left me here in this stone basin, staring at myself in the mirror. Unsure if I made the right move or not. Crying out to Dibella for help.


	9. One Chance

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Nine – One Chance

I opened my eyes. Lifted my head off of the edge of the stone basin. Looked at myself in the mirror. My red eyes, my blue-purple skin, my high cheekbones and pointed ears.

I thought about the way I felt with Martin. My desire to be near him. To stand by him when things got tough. Make him laugh when he couldn't smile. The way he looked at me and smiled sometimes. I would take my sword and shield up to defend him so no hell-spawned nightmare could touch him. But I would also put them down forever for him.

Somebody banged on the door. "You're not done yet?" It was Caroline. "Abiyomi! You're going to prune!"

I smiled. "I'll be out in two seconds."

"I have an outfit for you, but it's blue velvet so you need to dress out here. And be completely dry." She called back. "Don't worry, I cleared the place out. Nobody else is in any of the other wash chambers and I barricaded the door so nobody can walk in."

For the next hour or two, Caroline and I struggled. The dress itself was easy. Towel myself off several times, slide into it, tighten the laces. I imagine it would be harder if I had thirteen layers of underthings on like a proper lady, but I didn't.

Hair and makeup on the other hand… Caroline and I are warriors. We gave up on makeup and left my hair loose down my back after several failed attempts. It would look prettier if my hair curled some, but nope. Straight as a board ending halfway down my back.

Once we finished, Caroline left to go find Martin. I paced the room that connected all three bathing chambers together. Nervousness descended upon me again. I felt strange. Vulnerable. No armor. No shield. No weapon. My hair even hung loose from its normal ponytail.

Caroline yanked the door open. I jumped. A huge smile decorated her face.

"Martin's in his room!" She grabbed my arm. "Come on!"

I stood in front of Martin's door. My heart pounded in my chest. Captain Steffan smiled and nodded at me. I lifted my hand to knock on the door. My hand shook.

Knock, Abiyomi. It's only a door. You can overcome a door.

My hand continued to hang in the air and shake. I took a deep, calming breath and let it out. Didn't help.

Captain Steffan reached over and knocked on the door for me.

"Yes?" Martin's muffled voice called from inside.

"Ah-" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Sorry to bother you, Martin. May I come in?"

"Of course you can, Abiyomi."

Before I could think through my actions, I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. Martin stood with his back to me, shuffling papers on a table against the far wall. He hadn't seen me yet.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized, stacking a few things up before turning to face me. "With all this going–"

His eyes fell on me. He froze, mouth open to continue his sentence, eyes wide. The goofy expression on his face helped me relax a little.

I took a step toward him. He stayed frozen in shock. Another step. Still frozen.

"Martin," I said, taking a third step.

He jumped back at the sound of his name, knocking into the table. A few papers fluttered to the ground. Desire stronger than I ever experienced joined the nervousness inside of me. One more step and I would be to him. I took it.

"Martin," I said again, my voice a whisper.

One of my hands slowly rose. It still shook. I touched a fingertip to his cheek. He leaned back, away from my touch.

"I-is this r-really a good idea?" He asked, voice shaking.

Everything inside of me came crashing down. My world spun. I took a step back. Pulled my hand to my chest. Took another step back. I couldn't look at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Martin." I could hear the tremble in my own voice, as if I detached from myself somehow. "I assumed that because I feel so strongly for you that you'd– and I've already defied death four times and don't know how long my luck'll last and… and… I'm sorry. When this is all done and over with, you'll be Emperor and find a nice Imperial lady and have a bundle of human heirs and you'll never see me again so everybody'll be happy. I-I should go now."

I turned toward the door. I needed to get out of here. To flee. Before the tears came.

"Abiyomi, wait!" Martin grabbed my wrist, his thumb pressing into my palm. He pulled me to face him. "You were right to assume, because I feel strongly for you too. And everybody is going to have to deal with the fact that my heirs will be Dunmer!" My world stopped spinning. I looked up into his eyes. His desire matched mine, and he only barely held it back. "I'm sorry, I just– I needed to make sure–"

"Shut up, Martin."

I pressed my lips hungrily to his, cutting him off. He returned my passion. Crushed my body to his. My heart sang.

 _I love you Abiyomi._

 _I love you too, Martin._


	10. To Bruma

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Ten – To Bruma

Slowly, I stirred to consciousness. For the first time that I could remember, I felt well rested. And really, really comfortable all sprawled out on my stomach.

Half under me and half next to me, Martin stirred. His breathing changed as he burrowed his face farther into my neck. It tickled. The arm he had wound under and around me tightened, pulling me a little bit closer to him. Then he stretched his other arm, under one of mine, into the air. I let my arm flop. It hit him in the face. He jumped. I giggled.

"Oh, quiet you." He murmured, pushing me away. I giggled again.

Martin changed his mind. He wrapped his arm back around me and pulled me to him. His lips found mine.

"Boy, that morning breath tastes wonderful." I commended when we pulled apart.

"Smells wonderful too. Remind me to never do that again." He said and kissed my forehead.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Martin, Abiyomi, time to rise. Jauffre wants to leave soon."

Martin and I sighed in unison.

Turns out Caroline also washed my favorite under armor outfit and stashed it under the bed with my sword and shield. Martin was surprised that the items were under there. When I told him about Caroline and the other Blades, he only shook his head and smiled.

It took us longer than it should have to get dressed. Which was mostly my fault. Turns out I have a really hard time keeping my hands off of Martin. That and he's just so much fun to harass.

Before Martin opened the door, he slid his hand into mine. My fingers automatically linked into his. He smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled back and poked him in the side.

Martin opened the door. Baurus stood on the other side, hand raised as if he were about to knock. He lowered his hand. "Ah, here is the happy couple. Breakfast is waiting."

Good thing it's easier to be better behaved around people. Else breakfast would have taken longer than getting dressed did. And, of course, there's always Jauffre. About halfway through our meal, he joined us and debriefed us on the current situation in Bruma. That sobered Martin and I up rather quickly.

After we finished eating, I went down to the armory for my armor and Jauffre pulled Martin aside. Our blacksmith had my armor waiting for me. They were clean, repaired, and oiled to a shine. So shiny that I could probably blind a few daedra. Maybe I should use it as a tactical advantage.

The blacksmith – I wish I could remember his name – helped me into my armor and gave me a full inspection. He needed to make sure he repaired my armor so that it still fit properly. Not that it would bother me anyway. I would be too busy worrying about Martin.

Back in my armor and inspection passed. I headed upstairs. Now, where would Martin–

Whoa.

I stood in the doorway, looking down the great hall. Martin stood on the other end, near his tables, speaking to Jauffre. Somebody found and fitted Imperial Dragon armor to him. Even as he stood with his helmet under one arm, every inch of him screamed "Emperor!" But more than that, every inch of him screamed " _Mine!_ "

Martin saw me and smiled. My heart exploded. I blinked, and found myself next to him. Startled, I looked around.

Martin watched me, amused. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea how I got here. Last I knew I stood in the doorway."

"You walked. Jogged, actually."

"I don't believe you. I think you cast a magnetic spell and yanked me over here."

He smiled at me again. My heart exploded again.

"You see!" I told him. "That-! That… ah… apparently shuts my brain off."

Again, he smiled. A strangled noise escaped from the back of my throat. I slid my hand around the back of his head and pulled him to me. Our lips met. My heart went off like several explosion spells at once.

Jauffre cleared his throat. Martin and I jumped apart. Like two naughty schoolchildren.

" _Emperor Heir_ Martin Septim and Abiyomi, _Hero of Kvatch_ , are you two ready to depart?" He asked. Martin and I nodded. "Good. Your horses are ready. Oh, and remember, public behavior." Without waiting for our response, he turned and walked toward the main doors.

I leaned over to Martin. "What is this _public behavior_ he speaks of?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't sound very nice, does it?" He kissed my cheek, slid his hand into mine, and pulled me after Jauffre.

Our little procession made its way down to Bruma. Jauffre led the way, with Martin right behind him. Baurus and I flanked Martin on either side. The rest of the Blades followed behind us. We only left two to defend Cloud Ruler Temple. If we fail here, we'll all be dead. Or worse.

We endured the entire ride in somber silence. I wanted to reach out and put my hand on Martin's. Nothing more, just that. Reassurance for him and reassurance for me. But that didn't count as public behavior. Especially not now, in a setting of war.

We circled around Bruma to enter by the east gate. The choice served a few different purposes. First and foremost, it gave us all a chance to survey the surrounding land. We even had the privilege to watch an Oblivion gate close and another open as we circled. Secondly, the eastern gate is Bruma's largest. There would be bigger speculation for Martin's reveal as Tamriel's Emperor Heir. And third, there weren't any staircases to try and go down. Most staircases aren't bad, but the ones in Bruma are steep.

Jauffre sent his horse up ahead to the guards patrolling the walls above the gates as we approached. Shouts of "Open the gates for the Emperor!" and "Make way for Emperor Martin Septim!" floated back and down to us. The gates stood open and a crowd began to gather as we approached.

We entered the gates. Martin and I shared a glance. I broke apart from the procession, angling toward the castle. Jauffre took my place flanking Martin.

I didn't look back. Looking back showed weakness and I'm The Hero of Kvatch. The Hero of Kvatch doesn't have weaknesses. At least, that's what the people need to assume, for morale's sake.

"Who approaches the Countess?" The steward asked.

"The Hero of Kvatch." I replied, walking past him.

He skirted around me, running through the arch and into the throne room. I kept walking. It would give him time to warn her. I would rather not be shot down. Minor inconvenience.

The steward whispered into the Countess Narina Carvain's ear as I approached the bottom of the steps. All eyes fell on me. Drawing my katana, I pointed the tip up at the ceiling, my fist out straight in front of me. From that position, I fell to one knee, flipping my katana around in my grip so the point touched the ground.

"Rise, Hero of Kvatch." Countess Narina told me.

I stood, sheathing my katana.

"Speak."

"Thank you, your ladyship. I bring urgent news from Emperor Heir Martin Septim, lost son of Emperor Uriel Septim VII…"

"You are right, I do not like it. I have to risk my city, my people, so you can retrieve a Great Sigil Stone?" Countess Narina demanded.

"Yes," I replied, my tone even. "There is no other way, else Heir Martin would not have suggested it."

"I do not like it." She repeated. "But you are the only one to speak of victory, let alone an end to this crisis. While the rest of Tamriel huddles in their homes, waiting for an Emperor to tell them what to do and a Hero to save them, you went out, saved Uriel's lost son, closed Oblivion gates, taught guards to close gates all over Cyrodiil, sent allies to my door, and now you come to me speaking of possible victory. Tamriel has found her Emperor, has she found her Hero as well?"

I extended an arm toward the doors behind me. "Heir Martin awaits you in the Chapel for a council of war."

"I see you avoid my question. Very well. Humility is a good trait for a Hero. Escort me to our Emperor Heir."

Two guards held open the door of the chapel for us. Countess Narina swept inside, Captain Burd and I flanking her. The Blades lined the walls at equal intervals near the doors. Heir Martin, Jauffre, and Captain Steffan stood near the main altar, already hashing out plans. The two Bruma guards joined the Blades while Countess Narina, Captain Burd, and I joined the strategy table.

Not much strategy could be done. All the soldiers had to do was hold ground until I could get in and back out of the Great Gate. As soon as the Great gate fell, all three holding it up would fall. If I failed, Bruma would be destroyed. And I had to do it alone. No pressure.

Countess Narina straightened. "I find this as satisfactory as I can under the circumstances. What say you, Heir Martin?"

"Standing here and talking will not make this end any faster." Martin replied. "The sooner we let them open the gate, the sooner we can close it."

"As good of closing words as any. I leave my city in your capable hands. Should you have need of me, I will be leading the defense of Bruma from atop the walls." Countess Narina nodded to Heir Martin and swept from the chapel, her two guards flanking her.

Captain Burd bowed his head to Heir Martin. "I will go assemble your troops, my liege."

Heir Martin nodded to him and he followed the Countess out. Jauffre turned toward the Blades. Martin turned toward me.

Standing so nobody could see, he grabbed my hands. "Are you okay with this?"

"Honestly? No, I'm not okay with it. I would be very happy to never go in an Oblivion gate ever again, let alone a Great Gate. But I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. I can't make you do anything."

"You're right. You can't make me do anything. But you're not _making_ me do this; I'm doing this _for_ you. And if I don't, we all die anyway."

Martin smiled sadly. He sandwiched my hands between his. I wished that we weren't wearing gauntlets.

"Hero of Kvatch," he whispered. "I call on you for your swordsmanship mastery to save the world and all that."

"Don't forget Oblivion gate expertise. I might even become a master on that today." I sighed. "How long will I have until the siege engine emerges?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But I do know that the entire siege engine has to be out for it to work."

"Unknown time limit, awesome."

Martin squeezed my hands between his. "I know this sounds cheesy, but don't feel like you're alone. Wherever you go, you carry my heart with you. So be careful."

I pulled one of my hands from his and pressed it to his cuirass, right above his heart. "If you die, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Heir Martin?" Jauffre asked. Martin and I let our hands fall. At least he gave us a few moments. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Martin turned from me. He picked up his helmet and tucked it under one arm. "Let's go meet the enemy."


	11. The Great Gate

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Eleven – The Great Gate

A huge crowd, quite possibly all of Bruma, gathered outside of Bruma. They lined the streets from the chapel to the eastern gate. We walked this time, letting the people have hope in their Heir. Martin led the way. All of the frantic cheers were for him anyway. Jauffre and I flanked him, trailing a few steps behind. The rest of the Blades followed us.

We emerged from the city walls. Captain Burd and all of the soldiers from all over Cyrodiil stood in a field a few hundred yards away, facing an Oblivion gate. Martin broke into a run. Time is not our ally today. We followed.

At our approach, Captain Burd fell into line. The Blades formed a row in front of the soldiers, Jauffre and I at the center. Martin walked out front.

"Soldiers of Cyrodiil!" He called, walking up and down the lines. "The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to Kvatch? Will we let them burn our homes? Will we let them kill our families? No! We will make our stand here, today, for the whole of Cyrodiil! We must hold fast until The Hero of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate! Soldiers of Cyrodiil!" He drew his sword. "Do you stand with me?"

I drew my sword first. The point jabbed at the sky. A roar escaped my lungs. A chorus of roars echoed mine.

Daedra exited the gate, meeting our challenge. I leapt into action. Martin only a few steps in front of me.

Not many daedra can come through an Oblivion gate at once. We picked off the ones that emerged from the one gate fairly easily. When the second gate opened, things changed. The gate opened on the other side of the field with a fairly large gap in between them. We had to split into two groups to defend Bruma. I stuck by Martin.

I can't decide on "much too soon" or "not soon enough" before the third gate went up. Only minutes after that, the Great Gate started to build. Stupid thing was _huge_. I ran for it. The portal shivered to life.

Martin's voice cut through the noise. "Go, Abiyomi!"

I jumped. The world spun. Hot, burning gasses replaced the cool mountain air. My feet hit broken stone. Heat radiated up through the ground.

In front of me loomed huge iron gates. As I watched, the doors swung open, revealing the tip of metal and magic swirling together with destruction. The Siege Crawler. It moved steadily forward, aimed right for the gate. Behind it, I could barely see the top of the tower that held the Great Sigil Stone. The only way to the Sigil Keep was through the towers that lined the siege engine's path.

I ran. Daedra tried to attack me. I ignored them best I could. A few fireballs hit me. I cast my healing spell and kept running. Some daedra blocked my way. They bounced off my shield or skewered on my sword.

Into one tower. Up a few flights. Out onto the bridge to another tower. No daedra. The siege engine crawled along, going the opposite direction of me.

I burst into the next tower. Ran up a few more flights. Skewered another daedra. Emerged at the top of the– crap. Wrong way. Below me, the siege engine crawled along. I glanced back. Bad idea. It neared the portal.

Crap, crap, crap, crap.

On the bright side, the stupid thing is long. I still have time. Turning, I ran back inside and down to the bottom of the tower, ignoring another daedra. Out onto a bridge leading to the Sigil Keep.

Only a few feet in front of me, the bridge gave out. I slid to a stop. Lava swirled below. The bridge continued several feet below, but a fairly large chunk was missing. Could I make it? One way to find out.

A daedra on the other side noticed me. He hissed and started throwing fireballs at me. I ignored him. Backed up to the tower. Braced myself. Ran. Leapt.

Landed on the edge. Rolled forward. A fireball hit me. I spun as I stood, slicing through the daedra. Before his body hit the ground, I took off running.

The bridge ended. My feet pounded across the barren stone to the Sigil Keep. I slammed the door open.

Inside, I almost felt calmer. This Sigil Keep looks just like all the others in previous gates I closed. But it would be hard to avoid daedra now.

I worked my way up the keep's tower. Fireballs seared my flesh. Claws, horns, and dremora maces and swords dented my armor and shield. Their black blood smoked on my blade.

I never stopped running. Even when my muscles screamed, sweat trickled down my body, and my lungs burned. I kept running.

Finally, I reached the top of the keep. Metal gave way to rough stone. Rough stone gave way to solidified flesh. More daedra fell to my sword. Up the spiked bone stairs. Around to the flesh ramps. To the very tip of the keep.

There. The Great Sigil Stone. I sheathed my katana. Grabbed it in both hands. The building around me blurred and began to collapse. I held on. Closed my eyes. The world roared like a dying beast.

"The gate's closing!"

"Look out!"

Cold, biting mountain air replaced the searing heat. I opened my eyes. Directly above me, half of the siege engine made it out. The Great Gate closed, severing it. It started to collapse.

Well, shit.

Baurus ran to me. Flung an arm around me. Yanked me away.

We fell. My helmet flew off. Part of the siege engine fell toward us. I shoved Baurus away. Rolled the opposite way. Sheltered the Stone with my body. A metal spike dug into the ground. Right where Baurus and I fell.

The screeching of collapsing metal silenced. I sighed relief. Let my head flop to the ground. Dirt and rocks dug into my forehead. All of me hurt.

"Abiyomi!" Martin's voice echoed through the silence.

My head snapped up. Martin ran toward me. Landed on his knees next to me. I reached for him. He helped me to my knees. His hands radiated healing magic. It felt absolutely wonderful. Can I melt into his arms now, please?

"You're alive," he breathed. "Thank the Nine you're alive."

"Public behavior." I reminded him through gritted teeth.

"Dammit, I know, but helping The Hero of Kvatch to her feet after she saved our lives is the least the Heir can do."

Martin stood, helping me up. His hands continued to radiate healing magic. Can't I just hold him and stop shaking? Instead, I clutched the Great Sigil Stone to my chest. Near us, Jauffre helped Baurus to his feet.

"Come on." Martin said to me, pulling me toward the collapsed siege engine. Even collapsed, it still towered over all of us.

"What? Why?" I asked, bewildered, but letting him pull me.

Martin let me go and started climbing the side of the siege engine.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I told him.

He turned back toward me, offering me his hand, voice low. "Yes, I do know that. Crazy for you most of all."

"Emperor Cheeseball."

He smiled.

Sadly, I saw the logic. As Heir and Hero, us standing atop the collapsed and broken siege engine would signify that we're stronger than the enemy. Huge morale booster. Especially necessary because we have no idea what comes next.

I sighed, but put my hand in his. Healing and a spell of feather washed over me. My armor felt as if it weighed nothing.

We climbed the siege engine together. Martin did most of the work because I only had one arm to climb with. My other arm held securely to the Great Sigil Stone.

Martin crested the top. Turning back to me, he knelt and slid his hand into mine where I hung onto the side. He hauled me the rest of the way up.

There wasn't a lot of room to stand on top of the siege engine. Mostly, it was as the rest of it, random iron spikes that held no visible purpose but an intimidation factor. Can't say I minded. Gave me an excuse to stand pretty close to Martin.

Below us, the soldiers gathered. I swept the battlefield with my eyes. Many daedra bodies litters the ground, but only a handful of our soldiers died. Knowing we lost any hurt, but the losses were significantly less than I dared to hope.

All eyes focused on us. Martin took his helmet off and tucked it under one arm. Due to the minimal standing space, doing so put his hand behind me. He discreetly placed his hand on the small of my back. Sneaky, sneaky. Healing magic continued to seep into me through his touch.

"Soldiers of Cyrodiil!" Martin called. "Bards will sing of this battle for centuries to come! For we have won this day! Bruma is saved!"

Cheers erupted from below us as well as on the walls of Bruma. Martin pumped his sword into the air. I held up the Great Sigil Stone with both hands. The cheers intensified.

"Hail, Emperor Martin Septim! Hail, Savior of Bruma!"

Hey, look. I have a new title.


	12. Sleeping Spell

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Twelve – Sleeping Spell

We arrived back at Cloud Ruler Temple as the sun reached the highest point in the sky. The day was only half over and I wanted to sleep for a week. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to. Now that we had all four items, somebody needed to go to Camoran's Paradise and get the Amulet back. That somebody would probably be me.

We slid off of our horses. A handful of Blades gathered them all up to go and take care of them. Most of the Blades returned to their posts. The last handful followed us inside.

As soon as the doors closed behind us, Martin turned to face the group. "The time to strike is now, before the enemy can recover." He turned to me and took my hands in his. "I hate to–"

I pulled one hand from his and pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't even. You're not asking. I'm just doing. Camoran is persuasive and powerful. I don't want anybody else to have to face him."

Martin shook his head. "That's just it. I don't want you facing him either."

"But we don't have a choice."

"I know." We sighed in unison. He smiled slightly. "On the bright side, it's going to take me a while to get out of this armor and set up the ritual. And if I know you, you want a bath and a nap."

I smiled. "Of course I do. And you know what?"

"What?"

"After this is all over, I may have to go out and stir up some trouble to get you back into that armor."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Oh? I would think you would want me out of the armor."

"There is method to my madness. I get you into the armor, go out and have an adrenaline rush, then come home and get you out of the armor. Or we can even skip the coming home part."

"Okay, that's enough you two." Jauffre motioned with his hands.

Caroline and the other female Blade grabbed me. They hauled me away. Toward the hall leading to the bathing chambers.

"H-hey!" I protested. "I can walk just fine by myself, thank you!"

Martin watched with an amused smile on his face.

My bath wasn't relaxing _at all_. After they wrestled me out of my armor, the other Blade woman left to get it cleaned and repaired. But Caroline stayed.

Having her help me out of my armor was one thing. Having her undress me, shove me into the stone basin, and start scrubbing was a completely different thing. If it were Martin, it might be fun. But she isn't Martin. She's Caroline. Which made this entire thing really freaking weird.

" _Get out!_ " I told her, exasperated. "I can clean myself!"

Caroline snorted. "Oh, hush. You'll be Martin's Empress soon. They won't let you do anything without help."

"Well, that'll – _hey!_ – be the first thing I change!"

Bathed, dried, and in clean clothes, Caroline pulled me back out to the main hall. There she left me, going back to her duties or whatever. Martin stood, eyes closed and arms straight out, near his tables. As I approached, Jauffre and Baurus lifted the last piece of cuirass over his head, leaving him in his under armor clothes.

"All set, Martin." Jauffre told him. "We'll take care of the armor. You worry about the ritual."

Martin opened his eyes. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, that was a short bath."

I grimaced. "And an experience I never want to have again. Unless it's with you, of course."

Martin laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. Kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my chin on his shoulder. One of his hands stroked my hair.

"I'll see if I can't arrange that once this is all over." He whispered into my ear.

I sighed. "Speaking of which, how long do I have to sleep?"

"A couple of hours." His sigh matched mine as he released me. "So you should probably take advantage of it."

"I was wondering if you could cast a sleeping spell on me? Just enough to help me fall asleep."

"Sleeping under a sleeping spell isn't as healthy as normal sleep."

"But I know you're binding yourself to that evil book. Even if it's only temporarily, I don't like it. I won't be able to sleep."

He smiled sadly and slid a hand into mine. "Alright. I understand. I need sleep and I'm not going to be able to while you're in Paradise."

We walked through the doors that led to the sleeping wing. I tried to turn left to go down the stairs that led to the Blade's sleeping chambers. Martin's grip on my hand tightened and he pulled me straight ahead to the stairs that led up to his chamber.

"But that's your room?" I asked, startled.

"No." He pulled me up the stairs. "After I'm Emperor, I will court you as the high-ranking populace expect. But right here, right now, everything that was mine is now _ours_."

I groaned. "As the high-ranking populace expects? I think I prefer it our way. They don't like my sense of humor."

"I prefer it our way too, hence why it's our way. If I had my way, I would drag you down to Bruma's chapel and marry you now, but I can't have it my way." Martin opened the door and pulled me inside. "I'll have to see what I can do so we can continue our way out of the public's eye. But–"

"I know, I know." I released his hand and flopped onto the bed. " _Public behavior_. But just for the record, you wouldn't be the one dragging me to a chapel. You would ask and then I would drag." I sighed. "I need to work on my dancing skills. And don't you dare go overboard on the lavish gifts."

He smiled at me as I burrowed under the covers. "Hey, you're ahead of me there. I don't know how to dance at all. But aren't you the Master of Battlehorn Castle? Haven't you been to any high-society parties?"

"Actually, it's more of a fort. The only 'residents' I have are my guards, servants, and their families. But yes, I have been to a few parties. Got invited to more, but turned most of them down. That's how I know how to dance at all. And how I know they don't like my sense of humor."

Martin sat on the bed next to me. "Did you ever throw any parties?"

"Nope. Battlehorn Castle is small. No real ballroom."

"Well, maybe we can take dancing lessons together as I shower you with lavish gifts." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Sleep magic trickled into me from his lips. "I'll have somebody wake you when I'm ready."

I fought through the descending sleep. "Wh-why not you?"

He smiled and stroked my hair. "Because I'll be the one holding the ritual in place."

Sleep claimed me.


	13. Entering Paradise

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Thirteen – Entering Paradise

"Abiyomi?" Somebody shook me gently.

"Hu-what?" I struggled to open my eyes.

Baurus stood over me. "Martin says the ritual is about completed."

I sat up. Ritual? What ritual? Stupid sleep spell after effects.

Oh. Sleep spell. That's right. Martin's binding himself to that book. Or maybe he's already bound himself to it. One of the two.

Either way, I have to go to Paradise. Too bad it isn't really a paradise. Real paradise would be anywhere alone with Martin, without the end of the world hanging over our heads.

"You're good," I muttered to Baurus. "I got this."

He nodded and left.

I paced the room, going through a few warm-ups, forcing myself to wake up. Martin gave me a stronger dose of sleep magic than I expected. My goodness.

While I slept, somebody brought up all of my stuff. I pulled my armor on, and strapped my sword to my side. My pack sat on a table. I sifted through it, taking a mental inventory.

Once I felt ready, I went down to the main hall. Martin looked up from the Mysterium Xarxes as I approached. He stood next to a huge circle of runes and such drawn on the floor in front of the fireplace. The Great Welkynd Stone and the Great Sigil Stone hovered midair on opposite sides of the circle. Azura's Star sat on the ground in the center of the circle. I assumed the scraping of Tiber Septim's blood was in there somewhere.

"Do you have everything you need?" Martin asked me. "The portal will close behind you. I can't keep it open. You going through will consume the items."

He tried to appear fine, to be strong for me. But his voice and his eyes betrayed his pain. Nobody knew what I would encounter in Paradise. I already defied death five times. Would my luck run out this time?

I walked up to him. Wrapped my arms around his middle. Buried my face into his neck. He put the book down. Crushed me to him. Buried his face into my shoulder.

We stood like that for a few minutes. I didn't want to let go. Martin didn't either. We had no choice.

"Yes, I think I have everything." I said.

"Good." Martin cleared his throat. "Mankar Camoran is the anchor to Paradise, much like the sigil stones are for Oblivion gates. Remove him from the picture and Paradise will collapse."

I nodded. "Well, as The Hero of Kvatch and with my swordsmanship mastery, I'm off to save the world and all that."

Martin tried to smile and failed. "You forget. You're the Savior of Bruma now."

"That's right. How could I forget about my promotion?"

He simply looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, Martin." I sighed and pressed my lips to his.

We separated a few moments later. Martin touched his forehead to mine. "Be careful."

"I'll try." I stepped back. His hands fell limply to his sides. "Open the portal."

Martin picked up the Mysterium Xarxes. He spoke a sentence in some language I didn't understand. His fist extended toward the circle as he spoke. At the last word, he opened his hand. Lightening shot between the items in the circle for an instant. Swirling, shimmering purple consumed the items and grew, filling the bonds of the circle. It flared red.

"Martin," I said. "I love you."

His eyes met mine. "I love you too."

I jumped into the portal.

My feet hit stone. Even though my eyes were closed, I had to shield them from sudden light. Behind me, I felt the portal wink out of existence.

" _I know this sounds cheesy, but don't feel like you're alone. Wherever you go, you carry my heart with you. So be careful."_

I smiled at the memory. His brown hair framing his face. Those blue eyes boring into mine. The intense emotion those eyes held for me and me alone.

Taking a breath, I opened my eyes. Shock nearly overtook me. I blinked a few times, just to be sure. The image didn't quiver.

A beautiful forest surrounded me. Complete with plants and flowers of all kinds. The only thing missing was birdsong. Or any animals, really.

I spun slowly around. The only way out from the little grove I stood in was by a broken stone path. Would it lead me to Camoran? Or could he change the landscape at will and leave me wandering in an endless forest forever?

Well, only one way to find out. I jogged down the path, continuing to survey my surroundings. Aside from the plants, there was no sign of life anywhere.

The familiar cackle of a scamp proved me wrong. I whirled around. A fireball whizzed past my head. My sword flashed in the sunlight. The scamp's head fell from its body with a wet sucking sound.

At the very least, that explained the lack of wildlife. If it managed to survive the fireballs, the stench would kill it. Nothing but scamps could survive that stench for long.

I continued down the path, eyes, ears, and nostrils open for any other signs of daedric life.

"So, the cat's-paw of the Septims arrives at last." A voice said.

I whirled around, sword at the ready. Nothing, nobody. Not close enough to sound that clear. And… I recognized that voice. But from where?

"You didn't think you could take me unawares, here of all places?"

Oh. Mankar Camoran. Probably talking directly to my mind. How annoying.

"In the Paradise I created?"

I tuned him out. Listened to the rustle and chinks of my armor. My footsteps as metal hit stone and dirt. The cackle of scamps, the crackle of atronachs, trumpeting of clannfear, roar of daedroths. Thuds against my shield. The wet sucking of severed limbs.

Finally, he stopped talking. I sighed relief. He likes the sound of his own voice way too much.

Around another bend. Killed another daedra. And found– a human? He looked ragged and frightened.

"Who… who are you?" He asked, shrinking back from me. "You don't belong here."

I glanced around. No other life forms of any kind nearby. "You're right. I don't belong here."

"Are… are you the one? Will you free us from this nightmare?"

"Nightmare?"

"The daedra! They… they torture us! Until we die! Then we resurrect and it happens all over again!"

Found the evil hidden under this pretty exterior. The trumpet of a clannfear interrupted us. With a squeak, the man began to tremble. I spun. Steeled myself. The clannfear hit my shield. Bounced off. My sword slashed up. Chopped off its arm. Cleaved halfway through its torso. Yanked my sword out.

When I turned back around, the man was gone. Probably ran off while I fought the clannfear. Oh well.

I continued down the path. More daedra fell to my sword. Other humans, elves, and beastkin glared at me or cowered at the sight of me. I ignored them. They neither hindered nor helped me.

The path ended at a huge chasm that separated this side from a cave in the mountain on the other. Of course, the only way across was by a bridge guarded by a dremora. I wondered when I would start to see some of them. All of the daedra so far had been minor ones.

The dremora approached me without drawing its weapon. "You destroyed the Sigil Tower at Ganonah. My kin say you fought well."

How did they speak with their mouths turned down in such a permanent frown? "Ganonah? I've never heard of it."

His eyebrows lowered even more at my comment. I didn't know that was possible. Still, I irked him. That was the goal.

"Our clan sacked your city of Kvatch… a fitting task fit for scamps." My hand tightened on my blade at his comment. "Your swift retribution earned you much respect among my people. We had not expected that a mortal would act with such resolution and honor. It is no dishonor for us to speak."

Dishonor? Honestly, I hadn't even though of that. I would just rather not talk to a dremora. "What do you want, then?"

"There is but one way out of the Savage Garden. I guard that path and the key. You will travel that path, and it will bring me honor to defeat you. But you shamed my kin at Ganonah. To bring you into my service… that would also bring me honor. So I offer you a choice. Would you confront me in battle? Or offer me service?"

Service? I didn't like the sound of that. "I have some questions."

He glowered even deeper at me. "You are impertinent, mortal. I did not offer to answer questions."

I backed up a few steps. Spread my arms out wide. "Fine. Just try and kill me."

He laughed. Charged. I kept my arms out. The distance between us closed. His sword raised high. My shield met his sword. Feinted low with my sword. His feet slid back. I smashed the corner of my shield into his face. He staggered back a step. I leaned forward. Stood. Slid my blade into a gap in his armor. Stabbed his heart.

"How's that for honor?" I tilted my wrist sideways. His body slid off of my katana.

Okay, he said he guarded the key. But is it an actual key, or did he use the word metaphorically? Kneeling next to him, I searched his body. All he carried were three potions and a pair of wristbands. Could the wristbands be the key? Maybe just carrying them would be key enough.

"How little you understand!"

I jumped to my feet. Spun around. Nobody.

"You cannot stop Lord Dagon."

How lovely. Mankar Camoran speaking into my mind again. I sighed.

"The Principalities have sparkled as gems–"

And tuned out. If I wanted to listen to a raving madman, I would have actually joined the Mythic Dawn. Or found one of Sheogorath's followers.

I walked across the bridge. Pushed open the door I found in the cave. The cave continued, but filled with water up to about my ankles. A cluster of humans and elves huddled together in the water.

They all shouted versions of "You can't stop Lord Dagon!" and glowered at me. Friendly bunch. I ignored them and pushed through. Their calls echoed to me as I followed the cave.

Only one bend and I came to a door with glowing runes. No obvious handles. I pushed on it. Nothing happened. Sliding off my gauntlets, I felt along it, searching for a hidden switch or latch. Still nothing.

Was this the door that needed the key? I pulled the wristbands from my pack. The door didn't respond. So I touched the bands to the door. Again, nothing.

Fine.

I pulled the wristbands on. They shuddered. Tightened to my skin. Cast a reddish-black glow over me.

I tried to tug them off. They wouldn't budge. Icy fear crept up my spine. Oh, no. What did I just do?

Maybe it's supposed to do that. I wiggled my fingers and tapped my fingertips together. Everything still worked. Gently, I touched my palms to the door. Both the wristbands and the door glowed red. I pushed. The door gave way.


	14. Cave of Nightmares

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Fourteen – Cave of Nightmares

The next area was made of pure nightmares. If the Oblivion gates had an underground, this would be it. Caves lit up red with heat and fire. Pools and rivers of flowing lava. Horrible machines with a cage on each end and a person in each cage. Pull the lever and one cage descends into the lava while the other arises from the lava. The screams of the tortured filled the air. It didn't take much to ignore Camoran talking in my head.

I killed the daedra and the Mythic Dawn members who worked the machines. All of the rooms and halls looked the same. Where was I going? Where had I been? I don't know anymore.

Pausing in an arch between two rooms, I looked around and tried to catch my breath. Another person in Mythic Dawn robes approached me. He raised his hands in surrender. I let him approach, but stayed wary. Would this be another thing like the daedra outside?

Turns out he, Eldamil, was at Kvatch and was killed soon after. By now, he had several months, no, almost a year, to think over all he did in life. Think, and regret.

"You can't leave the Forbidden Grotto with the Bands of the Chosen on." He informed me. "I can get them off for you, but my dremora overlord is coming to check on me soon. If you play along, afterwards we can find a safe spot and get those bands off of you. How does that sound?"

Could this be a trap? I stayed silent for a moment, studying him. Yes, it could be a trap. But in his eyes, his spirit looked haggard and tortured. Maybe he can help me get out of here.

"Okay."

"I'm glad." He smiled, but still looked tired. "Oh, here he comes! Just pretend to be a prisoner. And don't worry. You can trust me."

Pretend to be a prisoner? I'm armed to the teeth! How am I supposed to pretend to be a prisoner?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dremora approach. I quickly slid my katana into its sheath. Hung my head. Hunched my shoulders. Lowered my center of balance. Let my limbs sag. Touched my wrists together. Held them out in front of me as if chained. Anything to look weak and defeated.

I followed Eldamil. We went into the next room, toward the dremora. I dragged my feet against the rock floor. A machine with cages hung over another chasm. One of the cages hung empty, a side extended down to this side of the cliff. I didn't have to look down the chasm to know a lava river flowed through it.

The dremora approached us. I did my best to tremble and make it look natural. It didn't take much. I only barely held back this nightmare inside of me. Therapy would be something to look into once this was over.

Eldamil and the dremora talked in low tones. If I listened, I could have heard what they said. But I didn't. I didn't want to know how bad of an actor Eldamil is. Instead, I focused on my own acting, and watched. Visual cues can tell more than words anyway.

The dremora nodded and Eldamil turned to me. "Prisoner! Get into the cage!"

Turning, I obeyed. Slowly shuffled toward the cage.

"Hurry up!" Eldamil barked.

I sped up my shuffling slightly. Up into the cage. It closed behind me. I turned back to face them, trying to keep my own face hidden.

Eldamil pulled the lever. My cage began sinking toward the lava river. I sank from their view. Fear rose in me. Had it been a mistake to trust Eldamil? My cage continued to sink toward the lava. I closed my eyes.

I'm so sorry, Martin. I've failed you. You, Baurus, Jauffre, and all of Tamriel. The gods chose wrong for their Hero.

Almost to the lava. As a Dunmer, I am resistant to some of fire's affects. Just not _that_ much fire. This would hurt. Quite a bit.

Only a few inches to the lava. My cage ground to a stop. Started rising. I sighed a quiet breath of relief.

"What are you doing?!" A dremora's voice roared.

"I'll distract them for as long as I can!" Eldamil shouted. "Camoran's resurrection has some use! I'll meet you later on! Turn right and run!"

My cage crested the top of the chasm. I watched Eldamil and the dremora overlord exchange magic. Dremora Overlord sliced through Eldamil with his sword. An iron _clang!_ echoed behind me. The dremora ran for the lever. I leapt out of the open back of my cage. He roared his rage at me.

Popping up to my feet, I turned right and ran. More halls and rooms passed by me. Another door with glowing runes like the one I used to get into this place. I slapped my hands against it and pushed. The bands and runes glowed red.

Eldamil waited for me on the other side. "Good, you made it. I was beginning to worry. Here, let me get those bands off of you." He pulled a key out of his robes and unlocked the wristbands. "There."

It felt beautiful. I rubbed my wrists in an attempt to get the tight feeling to go away. Pulled my gauntlets back on.

"Well done, Champion."

Oh no, not again.

"Your progress is swift and sure."

Do everybody a favor, Camoran, and shut up.

"Let me come with you to kill Mankar Camoran."

Wait, what? I looked up at Eldamil. Did he say that? If he didn't, I may be going crazy.

"I'm not without power." Eldamil pleaded. "Please. I want out of here. I want to get all those I tortured out of this hell. I don't care if I cease to exist. Ceasing to exist is better than this."

I sent up a brief prayer for all the souls here, especially Eldamil's.

"Alright," I sighed, but smiled a little. "I can use all the help I can get."

"Thank you." He smiled. Resolve replaced some of the tired in his eyes. "If I was actually alive and things took a different course, I would court you."

My smile disappeared. "I'm a taken woman."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, of course. I apologize. That was completely inappropriate. Here, the way out is this way."

He led me through the tunnels. So many of these rooms and halls looked identical to the ones in the last chamber. We passed through so many torture rooms. Killed more daedra. I tried to ignore the screams. They didn't tune out as easily as Camoran did.

Sometime later, I lost my concept of time long ago, we entered into a tunnel. The screams left us behind and no more waited for us. Did we near the end of this nightmare?

We emerged into a large room. A canyon, with no lava and us at the bottom. Rough stairs climbed the cliff wall facing us.

"I haven't been past here." Eldamil whispered to me. "Beyond waits Medrike, a Xivilai and guardian of the exit. Not many have made it past him and to the garden beyond."

A Xivilai? I've defeated all kinds of daedra and never even heard of that before. What would we encounter?

I took the lead. Eldamil didn't complain. We walked up the stairs. Nothing but a natural cave archway to our right. So we turned right.

A huge, grey-ish humanoid waited for us. He didn't wear any armor, but his skin looked to be thicker than normal skin. This might actually be fun. I could use a vent for my emotions.

He charged for us. I charged for him. His sword swung at me. Lightning shot over my head. I dove. The massive sword cracked stone.

I jumped forward. Angled my sword. Slashed the inside of his leg. Landed on my feet. Just as I thought. Thick skin.

He roared. Blood trickled down his leg. His sword swung sideways. Hit my shield. Knocked me off my feet.

I landed on my back. Hit my head on the stone. Saw stars. Quick healing spell.

His sword aimed for me. I rolled away. Stone cleaved. Ice magic hit him. He turned to look at Eldamil. I jumped to my feet. Ran behind Medrike.

"Your strongest spell at his chest!" I shouted. Sliced the back of his knees. He roared.

I spun. Saw Eldamil charge a spell. Darted behind Medrike again. Lightening and ice slammed into his chest. I sliced the back of his ankles.

His roars intensified He lost his balance. Fell backwards. Hit the stone.

I leapt on his chest. Drove my katana into his neck. He swatted me. I flew. Let my body go limp. Crashed into stone.

His roars gurgled. Quieted. Stopped.

I sighed and groaned at the same time. It hurt. A lot.

Eldamil hurried over to me, panicking. "Are you okay?! I don't know any restoration magic! Or have any healing potions!"

"It's okay," I grunted, casting healing over myself. Martin saved my life, again. "I do."

For a moment, I relaxed. Closed my eyes. Kept casting healing over myself. Remembered how Martin's hands felt as they radiated healing magic into me.

My magicka ran out. I sighed and opened my eyes. Eldamil knelt next to me. He held a potion in one hand.

"Magicka potion?" He offered it to me.

I sat up and took it from him. "Thanks."

It wasn't a strong potion, but I didn't have much magicka. Standing, I looked toward the fallen Xivilai. My katana still stuck out of his neck.

I walked over and yanked my sword out of his neck. No damage. Good. I still need this thing.

A door that fit better in Ayleid ruins than in these caves waited for us. We had to duck to get through. Were the Ayleids short or something?

Another garden, just as empty as the first. Actually, it was emptier than the first. As we walked, we didn't encounter any daedra or people.

The garden opened up to a large, intact Ayleid building. In front of the building stood a pavilion or gazebo, or something like that minus a roof. Front porch? Patio? Whatever. On that whatever stood two elves. Were they… twins? Oh, wow. I've never seen twin elves before. Conception rates for elves are super low considering that we can live to be a thousand, so twins are a rarity, as are more than three children.

The female elf approached me. "You did not expect to see me again, did you?"

She did look familiar. Where did I see her before? Oh, right. She was the elf lady at the Shrine of Dagon. The first one I killed. How did she get so far in this place so fast?

"You have no grasp of the power my father has at his command."

Father? Oh, man. They probably had no childhood. I wanted to apologize, but that would only piss her off. Maybe I should just because it would.

"You think you can stop us? Soon Mehrunes Dagon will walk upon Tamriel for the first time since the Mythic Age, and our victory will be complete. Come, my father is waiting to welcome you to Carac Agaialor."

Bless you.

She turned and walked back up the steps, completely ignoring Eldamil's presence. Well, that was rather rude. The male elf said nothing. Simply turned with his sister and led us to the entrance of Camoran's palace.

We entered behind the twins. Mankar Camoran himself sat at the end of the hall on his throne, a staff strapped to his back. A staircase lined each side of the room, leading up over our heads to rooms I couldn't see.

The twins led us right up to Camoran. They split apart, one going to each side of the dais. Mankar Camoran stood.

"I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel."

Here we go again.

"You are the last gasp of a dying age."

I tuned him out for the, hopefully, last time. Studied him as he spoke. A mage, as are his children, and as I expected. Most of those in the Mythic Dawn are mages. Why is that? Is it a requirement of joining? Or could only mages figure out where to go? I mean, I did it, but it was with assistance. I bet Martin could, if he had to. He's the most intelligent person I know. And the most attractive.

I miss him. Can this be done now? I want to go home and sleep for a week. Curled up in his arms. Put the world on hold for a long while.

Mankar Camoran sat back down on his throne. "Let us see who has proved the stronger!"

He motioned with his hands. His kids stepped forward. Really? You're going to send your kids to die while you watch? Even if you know they'll resurrect, that's still pretty heartless.

The boy raised his hand above his head. Summoning armor. I stepped toward him. Slashed with my sword. Cut him down before the armor could materialize.

You would think they would learn by now.

I spun. The girl focused on Eldamil. Their magic met between them. Built. I flung a fireball at her. Hit the side of her face. She grunted. Turned slightly. Lost focus. The built magic rocketed toward her. Crashed into her. Instant kill.

Well, that was easy.

Mankar Camoran stood. One blast from his staff sent Eldamil flying down the hall. I slashed at Camoran. He blocked with his staff. Sent a fireball into my gut. I punched with my shield. Hit his arm. Cracked bone.

Lightning hit my chest. My muscles stuttered. His staff touched my forehead. Blasted me. Knocked me unconscious.

I woke. The world spun. I crashed into the wall. Tasted blood. Slid to the floor.

Eldamil bled from his mouth and nose. He pushed himself up. Breathing ragged. Leaned against the wall. Shot a fireball from his fingertips.

Camoran caught it. Spun it around his staff. It grew. He swung his staff. Fireball flew back. Left a smoking hole in Eldamil's chest. Camoran laughed.

I drained my magicka as quickly as possible in healing. Slowly stood. Pretended to be weak. Balanced myself against the wall. Wiped blood from my face.

Charged. His laughter stopped. Threw lightning at me. I leapt sideways. Kept running. He jabbed his staff. Sent another blast.

I threw my sword. The blast hit my chest. Threw me back. My sword spun end over end. Split Camoran's forehead.

The world began to shake. Collapse. I scrambled to my feet. Ran to Camoran's body. Yanked my katana from his skull. Slipped the Amulet over his head. Clutched it to my chest. Closed my eyes.

The world dropped out from under me. I fell, suspended in nothing. My feet hit something. Wind roared in my ears. Pushed out from me. Silence.


	15. Home and Gone Again

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Fifteen – Home and Gone Again

"Blades!" Jauffre's voice echoed. "Pay homage to Martin's Champion!"

I opened my eyes. Back in Cloud Ruler Temple. Home.

The Blades circled around me. As one, they drew their katanas, pointing them at the ceiling. They knelt, rotating their blades so the points touched the floor.

"Abiyomi!"

Martin. I turned around. There he stood, just outside the ring of Blades, in front of the fire. Dressed in Emperor's robes. He stepped around Caroline and approached me.

"Abiyomi," he breathed. "You're alive. You look terrible. But you're _alive_."

I wanted to throw my arms around him. But I couldn't. My blood would ruin his robes. Stupid high-society standards.

"I feel terrible." My voice sounds funny. Is my nose broken? "You look kind of funny yourself."

"What, these?" He looked down at his robes. "Yeah, I know. I needed something to distract me while you were in there. There's always a spare set of robes here, so they fitted them to me. Which was a challenge because I refused to leave this room unless I absolutely had to."

He nodded to the side. I glanced toward where he nodded. A bedroll lay along the wall. It had plenty of books strewn across it.

I glanced back up. "How long was I gone?"

Martin grimaced. "A few days."

"Oh." I've been going for a few days on like three hours sleep. Exhaustion crashed into me. The world spun. I wobbled. " _Oh_."

Martin grabbed my shoulders. Healing magic slammed into the exhaustion inside of me. It felt strange, but a good kind of strange.

"Martin, your robes!" Jauffre protested.

"Well then get me something to cover it with! I need to heal her!" Ooh, he sounds angry. Damn, is he attractive angry.

Somebody brought over a normal robe. I focused on staying conscious. He only took one hand off of me at a time to keep the magic flowing.

Finally, he pulled me into his arms. Cradled me against his chest. Healing magic seeped into me from all angles. It felt wonderful. Beautiful. I sighed and snuggled farther into him. I could sleep like this, if only my hands weren't in the way.

My hands! "Martin!"

"What?"

I pulled partially out of his grasp. Looking down, I opened my hands. The Amulet of Kings glinted in my palms.

"The Amulet of Kings. You have it."

"Yeah, because I'm going to kill Camoran and then _not_ grab it."

He smiled ruefully. "I know, I'm just…" He sighed. "I've known since you told me that Uriel was my father. But it's one thing to talk of being Heir and another completely to be Emperor."

I smiled at him. "Try it on, Your Majesty."

His eyes met mine. Fear and weariness rested there. "I'm not ready to be Emperor. I don't want to be Emperor. Can I even do it?"

"Yeah, you can do it. It's those who think they're not ready and who don't want it who are willing to learn from their actions and truly love their people. That's all the people of Tamriel can ask for. That's all I can ask for."

"I hope you're right." He bowed his head toward me.

Only those with the Septim blood can wear the Amulet. I clasped it around his neck. It didn't resist.

Martin straightened. "It fits."

"Of course it does." I adjusted it on his chest. "We need to get you to light the Dragonfires before they can recover from Camoran's death."

"You're right." He let me go.

Caroline and the other female Blade descended on me. Held me tight between them. Dragged me away.

"No!" I protested, squirming. "Not again! Martin!"

He smiled after me. "I would offer, but Jauffre thinks we would take too long. Besides, you should get used to it. After I make you my Empress, the servants won't let you do anything alone."

"I've decided that's the first thing I'm changing!" I shouted. "Martin Septim, you owe me!"

"I'll be sure to make it up to you."

Bathed and in new armor, I remerged. Martin waited for me. He wore a dark riding cloak over his Emperor's robes. Best to not draw attention.

"Here," he handed me a potion. "It'll give you energy."

I downed it in one swig. It burned through my veins like alcohol. Or poison. But it woke me up. Felt like I got a good night's sleep and something scared me awake.

"Did you and Jauffre have some of this?" I asked, setting the glass down on a table.

"Jauffre had one a few hours ago. I'm afraid that it might be too strong for me right now and I might start acting like one of Sheogorath's followers."

"Hey, if you want to start parading around in your underwear, I'd be okay with that."

Martin chuckled quietly. Shifted his weight so we touched. Snaked an arm around my waist. Cupped my face with his other hand.

"Only if you'll parade around in your underwear with me." He whispered.

I slid my hands up his chest. "Maybe. If the underwear is optional."

"Underwear is always optional." And he pressed his lips to mine.

I let myself revel in the kiss. Who knows the next time we would get a mildly private moment like this? Emperors are normally always surrounded by people. It'll only be worse for quite a while because of the assassinations and crisis. As his Champion, it'll be easier for me to be around him, especially if Jauffre assigns me to him as a Blade. But even a moment alone will still be really hard to get.

Martin pulled away and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you, Abiyomi. _So_ much."

I smiled at him, smiled from my heart. "I love you too, Martin."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I don't know how long I'll be able to survive without you by my side."

"Court me for a couple months. By then, it'll be more than well over a year since we met. While we haven't been courting the entire year, I did fall in love with you soon after we met. And all the Blades insist that we acted like a cute new couple even on the very first day we arrived here."

"I think I fell in love with you then too. Before we even made it to Weynon Priory. And I would love nothing more than to make you my Empress, but I can't take away your freedoms as a warrior. That's not fair to you."

"Oh, Martin." I cupped his cheek in my hand. "First of all, you wouldn't be taking it from me. I would more than willingly give it up for you. Secondly, even as your Empress, I'm still your Champion. The people will want to see me out and doing good deeds in your name while keeping them safe. And I'm a Blade. So you are completely unable to keep me down for long."

Jauffre approached us. "She has a point there, Martin. But we need to be on our way now."

Martin released me, but took my hands in his. "I don't know what we're going to encounter on the road, or even in the city. Jauffre gave the horses a potion similar to the one I gave you, but with a strong swiftness potion."

"How strong?"

"We should reach The Imperial City by dawn."

Holy cow. Getting from Bruma to The Imperial City was, at best, a few days of hard riding. To make it there in one night? That's some strong potion.

"Well, here we go. Emperor Martin's Champion is called once again to defend him with her swordsmanship mastery as they are off to get him crowned and save the world and all that." I said.

Martin smiled sadly. "Just be sure to get us there. And be careful."

"I'll try."


	16. Mehrunes Dagon

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Sixteen – Mehrunes Dagon

Jauffre led us out to where three horses waited impatiently. Martin held my hand tightly in his as we descended the steps from Cloud Ruler Temple. When would we see this place again? Somberness settled into my bones.

Our line for the ride was as it had been on our way to Bruma so many months ago. I in the lead, Martin in the middle, and Jauffre bringing up the rear. I don't know about Jauffre, but Martin and I are completely different people. From Brother Martin to Emperor Martin. From prisoner Abiyomi to Martin's Champion. And so much stronger together.

The ride was hard, even with the swiftness potions. We avoided the multiple Oblivion gates that opened along the road and the daedra that wandered near them. Many times we had to pause so Martin could cast healing spells and spells of muffle sound so we could pass by undetected. Invisibility was too risky when we couldn't lose each other.

I'm glad more Blades didn't come. This would be significantly harder with even one more person. I don't even want to imagine what leading an entire battalion out here would be like.

We arrived in the little fishing village of Weye an hour or two later than planned, but still early morning. Before most people woke for the day. As we crossed the bridge to The Imperial City, everything seemed normal. It didn't stop the unease growing inside of me.

The guards posted outside the main gate greeted us with warm welcomes. Inside the walls, the Talos Plaza district stood peaceful, only the guards and a beggar awake. We crossed it, moving toward the center of the city, to Green Emperor Way and The White Gold Tower– Martin's palace. Our future palace? Man, that's a weird thought.

I jogged ahead, up the stairs to the Palace. Somebody had to introduce Martin to the Elder Council, or at least to High Chancellor Ocato. Except, Baurus stood near the doors. He walked over and clapped my shoulder.

"I knew you'd be able to kill Mankar Camoran." He told me. "And I'm glad you took the Mythic Dawn out. My only regret is that I wasn't there with you."

"Thanks, and it's good to see you too, but what–"

"Oh, Martin had me bring a message to Chancellor Ocato soon after you left. Speaking of which–"

I could hear footsteps on the stone steps behind me. Martin and Jauffre approached.

"–Martin, Chancellor Ocato expects you."

"Good," Martin took the lead. "Let's get this over with."

All three of us followed him up the stairs and into the Palace. The unease inside of me grew. I couldn't even imagine how Martin felt.

We walked through the hall and into the Elder Council chambers. Chancellor Ocato waited for us inside. Martin paused a few feet in front of him.

I walked the rest of the distance to Ocato. "High Chancellor Ocato, I present to you Martin Septim, Heir of Emperor Uriel Septim."

Ocato nodded. "I've been expecting you. The full Council has already considered the matter of Martin's claim to the throne ion detail." He turned and knelt in front of Martin. "Martin Septim, I accept your claim to the Imperial Dragon Throne. We should arrange the coro–"

The doors slammed open as Ocato stood. "Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato, the city is under attack! Oblivion gates have opened and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!"

Well, that explained my unease.

Ocato raised his hand to calm the guard. "Courage, soldier. We have an Emperor again. Your Highness, what are your orders? Shall the guard fall back to the palace?"

"No! If we let ourselves get sieged in the palace, we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One. Immediately." Martin replied, his voice full of command.

Chancellor Ocato nodded. "As you command, Sire. Guards! Form up and protect the Emperor! To the Temple of the One!"

Familiar dremora calls echoed in the halls outside. I drew my sword. Felt Martin fall in behind me. Ran for the door. Met two head on. They didn't expect it. One ran into my sword. The other exploded from Martin's magic.

I kept point. Martin stayed directly behind me. We ran outside. Daedra and guards fighting filled the area. I hacked. Slashed. Stabbed. Blocked. Magic of all kinds whizzed past my ears. Not once touching me. All the way to the doors to the Temple District. I shoved them open.

Two Oblivion gates opened on either side of the Temple. One completely blocked the road. Daedra filled the streets. We fought for each step.

An ear-splitting roar filled the air. Something magical and unseen shattered in the air around us. From nothing in front of the Temple stepped Mehrunes Dagon himself.

Martin grabbed my arm. Pulled me into his circle of guards. They closed around us. Fear screamed in his eyes.

"We're too late! Mehrunes Dagon is here!" He shouted over the din. "Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us… The barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone…"

"Can we cast him back into Oblivion?" I shouted back.

"I don't see how. Now that he is here, mortal weapons will hurt him, but none are powerful enough to actually destroy him."

I glanced down at the necklace around his chest. The artifact with enough power to seal all Oblivion away from Tamriel. "What about the Amulet of Kings?"

A ray of hope entered his eyes. "Wait. Yes. The Amulet was given to mortals by Akatosh. It contains His Divine Power. But how do we use this power against Dagon? The Amulet was not intended as a weapon… I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One."

"But you said the fires were no use!"

"You'll just have to trust me. I now know what I was born to do. But I need your help. I have to get past Mehrunes Dagon somehow."

"I'll get you to the temple."

"Then I'll do the rest. Lead on, Abiyomi."

I grabbed his hand. "Jauffre! Baurus! Cover us! Guards! Disperse and attack!"

"Do not lose hope!" Martin shouted to them.

The circle around us broke. Chaos exploded. I pulled Martin through it. Jauffre and Baurus ran past us. Toward Dagon.

Dagon roared. Swung his massive axe. Broke pavement. Jauffre slashed at his ankle. Baurus stabbed his other foot. He roared again.

I pulled Martin along the wall. Please don't see us, please don't see us, please don't– Crap.

The massive axe swung for us. Faster than should be possible. I shoved Martin away. Brought my shield up as a reflex. It wouldn't do any good.

" _No!"_

Solidified ice magic crashed into my chest. Slammed the air out of my lungs. Knocked me off my feet. Dagon's axe dug into the pavement below my feet.

The axe rose. Martin appeared at my side. He hoisted me to my feet. Wave after wave of healing magic soaked into me.

Dagon roared. Swung his axe. For us again.

I hooked an arm around Martin's waist. Spun us away. It hit the ground behind me.

Who needs dancing lessons when you can fight Mehrunes Dagon?

Dagon swung again. We leapt backwards. He roared in frustration. Oh, what's wrong, big guy? Having a hard time hitting the quick, little ants?

I stepped toward Dagon's arm. Raised my sword high. Martin threw lightning, ice, and fire. They danced along my sword. I chopped down.

My blade severed his wrist. Black blood spurted. Dagon roared. His skin began to knit back together. Martin pulled me into the temple.

The stone walls of the temple blocked some of the noise. Dagon knew we were in here. We didn't have long. Martin pulled me around the iron fence blocking the front of the altar to the side wall.

He stopped. Turned to me. Cupped my face in his hand. "I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others."

"Wh–" he cut me off with a short kiss.

"Farewell. You're more than I could ever ask for in the short time I've known you. I love you _so much_. But now I must go. The Dragon waits."

Fear grabbed my body. I couldn't speak. Couldn't move.

He let me go. Ran to the Dragonfire's altar. Stepped inside the bowl.

The temple shuddered. The wall and ceiling cracked and fell. Mehrunes Dagon stepped inside. Roared.

Martin shattered the Amulet. Light emitted from it. He floated into the air. Blinding light exploded from him. Knocked down the rest of the ceiling. Destroyed the altar. I covered my eyes purely by reflex.

I lowered my arm slightly. Martin's form turned to fire. Shot into the sky. Formed a fiery dragon. Sliced through Mehrunes Dagon. Perched on the ruins of the altar.

He's the Avatar of Akatosh.

Mehrunes roared defiance. Chopped with his axe. Stabbed with his claw knives. Drew boiling blood. The dragon blew fire in his face. Dagon raised an arm to block. Stabbed again. Teeth chomped down on Mehrunes neck.

Again Mehrunes roared, but this time in pure agony. The dragon spread its wings. Engulfed Mehrunes in fire. Lights exploded from Mehrunes. His form dissolved. Gone.

The dragon lowered its head. Looked at me. I know those eyes. Martin.

It threw its head back. Stretched out its wings. Roared victory.

And turned to stone.

No. I'm dreaming. This can't be real.

I looked up at the stone dragon. The statue of the Avatar of Akatosh. Of Martin. Inside of me felt empty. I'm the warrior. I'm his Champion. I should have been the one that died. Not him.

"The Amulet is shattered." Martin's voice filled my head, my heart. "Dagon is defeated."

I could almost feel him next to me. Holding me. I closed my eyes. Images filled my mind with his voice. Images of closed Oblivion gates. Of a land that can heal.

Of a land without Martin.

"With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the gates of Oblivion… forever. The last of the Septim Emperors passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain. I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you.

"And… I will always watch over you."

The images faded. I could see only the blackness of my eyelids. Silence rang in my ears.

"What happened?"

I opened my eyes. High Chancellor Ocato, Baurus, and Jauffre entered the ruins of the Temple of the One. Jauffre looked up to the dragon statue.

"Where's Martin?" Ocato asked. "I must congratulate him! Mehrunes Dagon is defeated! Cast back into Oblivion!"

I looked to the dragon statue. "Martin is gone." Even my voice felt numb.

"What do you mean, gone?"

I kept my eyes on the statue.

"We saw the temple dome explode, the Avatar of Akatosh appear… That was Martin?"

"Yes." My voice wavered. "He… he shattered the Amulet…" I couldn't continue. The words wouldn't come.

Ocato looked up at the statue. "The joined blood of kings and gods. The Amulet of Kings. The divine power of Akatosh."

Something trailed down my cheek. "And… and Martin's blood, too…"

Chancellor Ocato looked down. "Then Martin is gone…"

Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them. "But the gates are sealed."

"Yes," Ocato nodded. "Sealed forever. Mehrunes Dagon and his ilk can never threaten Tamriel again. Martin is dead. But he died an emperor, and a hero to rival Tiber Septim."

His words broke me. My sword fell from my numb fingers. My chest felt as if Dagon stepped on me. I couldn't breathe.

"Wh-what about th-the Empire?" I stuttered through the tears.

Ocato grimaced. "This victory is not without cost. We've lost Martin Septim. What an emperor he might have made."

Another slice to my heart. My legs wobbled with sudden weakness. I sank to the floor.

"His sacrifice was necessary," Ocato continued, oblivious to me. "But it leaves the Empire without an emperor. I don't know what happens now. There are troubled times ahead for the Empire." A smile broke across his face. "But now is not the time to worry about the future! Let's just give thanks that we're alive! The dragon will stand forever as a memorial of what you and Martin did for all of Tamriel. The people will want a celebration. So, in about two weeks I will send for you. Name you Champion of Cyrodiil, the highest rank possible in the Order of the Dragon, the illustrious order of Imperial knights founded by Tiber Septim himself. It is a high honor. Only six other Champions have been awarded in the history of the Empire."

I nodded. Stared at the floor. High Chancellor Ocato hummed to himself and left.

"He truly was the Dragonborn…" Jauffre said. "The last and perhaps the greatest of all the Septims."

Baurus and Jauffre walked over to me. I ignored them. Looked up at the statue.

" _I know this sounds cheesy, but don't feel like you're alone. Wherever you go, you carry my heart with you. So be careful."_

"B-but Martin," I whispered. "You carry my heart with you. And now you're gone."

The floodgates opened. Sobs racked my body. Baurus knelt next to me and took me into his arms. I pushed him away. Crawled to the foot of the dragon statue. Curled up next to it.

My heart is gone.

I wept.


	17. Epilogue

One Night with the Emperor

Chapter Seventeen – Epilogue

High Chancellor Ocato held up his hands. A hush fell over the crowd. Amazing how many people showed up. Even more amazing how many people crammed themselves into the front half of the "new" Temple of the One. "New" because it's now a memorial to the last Septim Emperor and they decided against putting a roof over it. The builders simply evened the tops of the remaining walls and sealed them off.

It actually took Ocato three weeks to get everything set up. Three weeks. And my heart is still missing.

Ocato lowered his hands. I knelt in front of him. Five other members of the Elder Council emerged from under the dragon statue, each bearing a piece to the set of Imperial Dragon armor to be gifted to me. Typically only worn by Emperors, but an exception made in my case.

"In my capacity as Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, I hereby proclaim you Champion of Cyrodiil!"

I stood and stepped forward. Cheers and thunderous applause filled the air. It was deafening. I tried to smile. I really did. But it failed.

Ocato raised his hands to silence the crowd again. "And, as a small token of gratitude for your service to the Empire, I had a suit of Imperial Dragon Armor made for you."

The five Elder Council members stepped up to us. The one holding the helmet handed it to me. I turned. Faced the audience. Held it high.

Cheers, screams, whistles, and applause even louder than before.

The parties lasted long into the night. I slipped away the first chance I got. Returned to my room in the Palace that Ocato let us have until the celebrations died down. I hated being in here, but it was better than being out there. At least we were only in the servant's quarters.

I didn't want to be here. Preferably, I wanted to be in Martin's arms. Even if it was in the afterlife. But that wasn't an option. So, I wanted to be out in the wilds, hunting down bandits or goblins or something and trying to forget this past year of my life. I could remember it later, when it didn't hurt so badly.

A knock on my door. "Hey, it's me."

Baurus. He and Jauffre took good care of me these past few weeks. Helped keep me distracted. Found new fights for me in goblin dens or bandit camps. Held me when I needed to cry. They even tried to make me smile and laugh. It hadn't worked yet, but maybe one day I'll laugh again.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door. Closed it behind him. "Jauffre found out about a few bandit groups who are trying to take advantage of the celebration. Want to try out your new armor? The people could use a Champion."

"A few bandit groups? That was almost an entire bandit army! What did you think you were doing?!" The healer scolded me.

I shrugged. It hurt. "Saving lives?"

"Saving lives, yes. But you very nearly lost yours! And then where would Tamriel be without her Champion when she so recently lost her Emperor?"

Jauffre, lying on a bench next to me with another healer tending him, cleared his throat. "That's enough. We stalled them until the guard could arrive."

"Yeah," Baurus agreed from Jauffre's other side. "And nobody on our side died."

My healer sighed and turned his full attention back to healing me. The room fell silent. Jauffre's healer finished first. She cleaned up and left. Jauffre left to wash up and find clean clothes.

While Jauffre was gone, Baurus' healer finished. Cleaned up. Baurus similarly left to wash up and find clean clothes.

My healer continued to work. Figured. I dealt the most damage, but also took the most. As with every bandit camp or goblin hole we cleaned out these past few weeks. I always had the same healer too. He decided it's his position to mother-hen me about all my current near-death experiences. Too bad I can never seem to remember his name.

Jauffre and Baurus returned shortly. They waited quietly for my healer to finish. It didn't take long.

"There," my healer announced, washing his hands. "Done again."

I sat up. "Thanks again."

As I moved to stand, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait."

"Please, spare me another lecture."

"No, not that." He took a deep breath. "I don't normally say this so soon, but congratulations."

I waved him off and stood. "Yes, yes. You've already thanked me for saving Tamriel. No need to do it again."

"No, Abiyomi, you're not understanding what I'm saying. You're pregnant."

My legs buckled. I landed heavily on the operating cot behind me. What did he just say?

"Again, I don't normally say this so soon, but through all the fighting and punishment your body has taken, your child has held on. I'm confident this child will come to full term."

"H-how… how long?" Why did I ask? I already knew. I'd only been with one person in this past decade.

"About a month. When I healed you for the first time after you and Martin defeated Mehrunes Dagon, you were about a week along. I figured then, but I didn't want to say anything, just in case. May I ask, who is the father?"

The world spun. Closed in on me. I couldn't breathe. "I-I'm sorry. I need to go."

I stumbled to the door. Bounced off the far wall in the hall. Knocked over a table.

"Abiyomi! _Stop!_ " Jauffre commanded.

I ran faster. Collided with somebody. Mumbled an apology. Burst outside. Blinked in the morning sunshine.

"There she is!" Somebody called. "The Champion of Cyrodiil!"

Only a few cheers sounded from those still awake. It felt like they erupted all around me. Pressed in on me. Away. I need to get away.

I pushed through the remainder of the crowd. Ran for the front gates. A guard saw me coming. Opened it. Didn't even ask why.

I ran to the bridge. Across it. Through Weye. Into the wild.

My feet kept moving. I had no idea where I went. No idea where I was. Just kept moving.

I leapt over a rock. My feet didn't hit the ground. For a moment I hung suspended in nothing. Just like going through a portal.

My feet hit ground. I stumbled to my knees. Opened eyes I didn't know I closed.

A Wayshrine stood in front of me. Dibella's Wayshrine. I crawled over to it. Leaned against it.

"Dibella," I whispered. "Why? I don't understand. I can't raise a child by myself!" Tears began streaming down my face. "He would have loved to be a father…"

"Oh, my child." A voice floated down to me on the wind.

I looked wildly around. Nobody. "D-Dibella?"

"You have served us well this past year." Dibella spoke into my mind. "As we knew you would. Martin's death was necessary. You know this. We could not allow the Daedra to threaten our people any longer."

Anger bubbled inside of me. "But why let me fall in love with him? Why punish me when I've served you so well?!"

"Think, Abiyomi. Martin was not attracted to you solely for your beauty. What does love do? What purpose would it serve you and Martin?"

"Right now it just hurts."

Dibella didn't respond.

That's what some people disliked about the gods. They didn't just tell you what to do. They let you figure it out and taught you things in the process. The perfect teachers.

I sighed. "I don't know. Have babies?"

"Sex is not always love."

"I know that," I sighed again. "I'm sorry."

What is love? Well, love is love. How am I supposed to describe that?

Okay, try again. Love is… happiness? No, not really, I'm definitely not happy right now. That and people in love get into fights, which aren't happy, and still love each other. Love is… patience. Staying together through the happiness and the fights. Being selfless through thick and thin.

Tears began streaming down my face.

"L-love is strength. When you hold each other up because you can't stand by yourself. Love turns anywhere into a home. Simply because they're there. Love is bringing them happiness when you want to tear them down. Making them laugh when they can't even smile. Love is accepting their faults. Helping them see their virtues. Love brings out the best and worst in people. But it strives for the best through the worst. Love is willing to sacrifice anything for them, no matter how much you want it.

"And… love accepts their sacrifice. No matter how large."

"Very good, my daughter." For the first time since Martin's death, I let healing enter into my heart. "You are still willing to try and understand. You brought joy to Martin's last year of life. More joy than he knew his entire life, right when he needed it most. You gave each other the strength you both needed to save Tamriel from Mehrunes Dagon."

My tears flowed freely. I couldn't stop them. Didn't want to stop them.

"Yes, you hurt because you love him. You miss him. You will always miss him. And that is completely natural. You are right to hurt and miss him. But don't let it warp you. Don't let it hurt your child."

I moved a hand to my stomach. "Wh-what about my child? Why?"

"She is a gift to you."

"She?"

"We had to take Martin from you, so we gave her to you. She will be great and do great things, but not until your time is done."

I smiled through my tears. "Just like her father."

"And her father's fathers. And her mother and grandmother and previous women in your line. Greatness runs in her family, dragon blood through her veins, and a dragon's soul in her spirit. But remember, the Septim dynasty ended. She will never sit on the Dragon throne. Her greatness will come elsewhere. Somewhere you will never know."

"I'm okay with not knowing. It's probably better that way. So she can carve her own path without my interference. Well, as little interference as I can."

"Precisely. But somebody wishes to see you and they grow impatient."

"Who?"

Dibella didn't respond. I stood up. Looked around. Nobody even approached the Wayshrine. What did-

A hand gently rested on my shoulder. I knew that touch. Martin. My body screamed both rejoicement and confusion at his touch. Slowly, I turned around. But I couldn't see him. So I closed my eyes.

An image filled my mind; we stood in our room at home– at Cloud Ruler Temple. He wore his normal robes and I wore that blue velvet dress. I opened my eyes again. The image didn't change. It all felt so real. I even looked around and blinked a few times. Nothing changed.

"Abiyomi," Martin said.

I broke down into tears. He pulled me into his arms. Sat down on our bed. Cradled me in his lap. Let me cry into his chest.

This whole thing felt surreal. Bittersweet. Knowing that Martin is dead and yet being able to find comfort in his warm, loving embrace one last time. Knowing that I carried his child inside of me.

Finally, I began to calm. My tears ran dry. The sobs and sniffles quieted. Hiccups slowed. Trembling stopped.

"Why–" my voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Why do we get this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." I waved my hand to indicate the room and lightly hit the side of my head against his chest. "You're dead. You sacrificed yourself to save Tamriel. But I get to see you, hear you, _feel_ you. And in the only place we called ours. Even if this is only an illusion, why do we get this luxury? We weren't even officially courting but a week, though we did talk about getting eloped if our circumstances were different. There are those out there who lost the love of their life who they were with for decades, if not centuries, who don't even know how to live without the other anymore. There are those who lost other family members, like dear parents. Siblings. Young children stolen by the daedra. While I don't get you to help me raise our child, I actually get our child, with the knowledge that she'll come to full term. That she'll grow into a beautiful young woman. That she will find her own greatness and not live in our shadows her entire life. Why do we get this? Why don't they?"

Martin tucked a loose hair behind my ear. "You forget a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like some people do get something like this. Some people see their lost loved ones in their dreams for the rest of their lives. Others get to encounter the ghost of their loved ones before being put to rest. They get bodies to hold and cry, funerals to say goodbye at, and private gravestones to visit. You don't have any of that. And the gods have told parents before that their unborn child will be great. Maybe not directly like Dibella told you, but told nevertheless.

"And Abiyomi, who of those people you brought up went through what we did?"

I stayed silent.

"Exactly." He nuzzled the top of my head. "Nobody has ever gone through what we did, and nobody else ever will. They all had mildly normal lives, or similar lives to somebody who lived before. We didn't. Not once in our entire lives. But especially not while we were together. They had the chance at being together for years. We didn't even have that. And, well, there are perks for falling in love with the Avatar of Akatosh."

"I did not fall in love with the Avatar of Akatosh. I fell in love with Martin. Continued to love him as Emperor Martin, and still love him as the Avatar of Akatosh." I sighed into his chest. "But why do you have to be so smart? This both makes too much sense and is really confusing at the same time."

He smiled into my hair. "Try not thinking about it. You're good at that."

I punched his chest lightly. He chuckled. Held me tighter.

We lapsed into silence. I leaned into his chest. Let the healing magic that is Martin heal my shattered heart.

Time passed. I broke the silence. "Your daughter is going to be a handful."

"How do you know that?"

"She's _your_ daughter."

"Says the one who likes to play with swords."

"Says the one who's an expert at destruction magic."

Martin laughed. "Point taken. She gets it from both of us then. Just imagine the trouble she would have gotten into at White Gold Tower."

My tears started again as I smiled. "Just imagine all the trouble the three of us would have gotten into."

Martin laughed again. "Jauffre would have lost the rest of his hair because of us."

I laughed. It hurt. But I laughed. "You know, I don't even know what types of names you like."

"Something like yours."

"Well, that's helpful. What makes it like mine?"

"Slightly exotic. Heavy vowels. Something like… Oraelli."

I moved my hands to my stomach. Tears kept sliding down my face. I would see Martin in her face and in her name. "Oraelli. It's a beautiful name."

He looked down at me. Smiled. Wiped my tears away. "Our time is running short."

More tears spilled over. "I know. I've always known."

His grip on me adjusted. One arm around my back and the other under my knees. I gripped his shoulders. He lifted me.

The scenery around us changed. No longer were we in our room at Cloud Ruler Temple. Martin held me out in the wild, in an area I recognized. If I were to look away from him, I would be able to see White Gold Tower.

He set me down. Held me close. Put a hand on my stomach. "You'll make a great mother. And don't worry, you won't be alone. Another man will help you raise her. He'll do a good job. He knows how you feel right now, a strong love, yet lost. He experienced it a long time ago. It's what motivated him to become what he is today. You'll love him, different than you love me, but still love. Just don't force it. Heal first."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I wish you could raise her with me."

"I will be. I'll always watch over her, and you."

I smiled. Tasted tears. "Why are goodbyes so hard?"

He smiled back. "This isn't goodbye. We never said goodbye when you left on those death-defying missions. You will join me again one day. But for now, the Champion of Cyrodiil is called upon for her swordsmanship mastery. You know, since she's already saved the world and all that."

Tears streaked faster. "You saved the world. I just helped."

"Essential help. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you. _So_ much."

"I love you too."

Martin pressed his lips to mine. For the last time. I released myself into it. Absorbed the way it felt. The way _he_ felt, tasted, smelled, looked, sounded. Locked it into my memory.

He pulled away. Kissed my cheeks. My forehead. My nose. My eyelids. My stomach. Released me.

"Be careful."

I opened my eyes. He was gone.

"I'll try."

"Abiyomi!"

Jauffre and Baurus ran across the mostly empty plaza toward me.

"Where have you been?" Jauffre demanded. "What are you wearing?"

I glanced down. The blue velvet dress still adorned my body. A lavish present. As expected from a high-society courtship.

Dammit, Martin.

Baurus raised my chin with one finger. Studied my eyes. "You seem… different. Your spirit is changed."

I smiled. "I have shared dragon blood in my veins. A dragon's soul in my womb."

Jauffre shushed me. "Be quiet! This needs to be kept secret! We must tell High Chancellor Ocato at once!"

"No _._ "

Mid-turn, Jauffre froze. He slowly turned back toward me. " _What?_ "

"Think about it Jauffre. A _Dunmer_ nobody becomes Champion of Cyrodiil. Who's to say the power won't go to her head? And now she comes forward, claiming that the previous Emperor impregnated her a week before he died? With no way to prove it? My daughter will be deemed an impersonator by one or many groups. It only takes _one_ assassin."

Jauffre's eyes narrowed. "Your _daughter?_ "

I nodded. "Dibella told me that I will have a daughter and that she will never sit on the Dragon Throne, but find her own greatness. I went to her Wayshrine."

"You've only been gone a few hours. Even if you stole a horse, that's impossible."

"I think she teleported me. Because–"

Jauffre threw up his hands. "I don't want to hear it. I always knew you and Martin would be the death of me. But I never imagined it would be like this."

I smiled even though it hurt. "Nah, not kill you. Just make you lose the rest of your hair. And honestly, maybe you should have imagined it. If our attraction was apparent enough back then, it only makes sense that we–"

"I _said_ I don't want to hear it. But we still need to protect you two."

I shrugged. "I keep being Champion until my armor doesn't fit. Then we curl up at Battlehorn Castle and make it a haven for Blades, proclaim I'm pregnant, and somebody else is the father."

"I'll do it," Baurus spoke up. "I can pretend to be the father. And I heard that there's trouble in Anvil. Somebody attacked the chapel of Dibella."

"There we go. Problem solved. We can leave tomorrow." Jauffre waved his hand in our general direction as he turned away. "I'm going back to our rooms. I need a brandy."

Baurus glanced over at me. "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind."

"You saw Martin, didn't you? He let you say goodbye."

I met his eyes. "Martin and I don't say goodbye. I'll see him again. One day."

 _Thus begins the tale of Oraelli, Dragonborn._


End file.
